Sakura And Saoyrons Love Adventure(Completed)
by appypie
Summary: New strange set of clow Cards come terrorizes Tomeda and even peoples minds. Can sakura and Li fight it off. can they get rid of the master mind of the ancient Dynasy Clow Cards? Romance and Action
1. The Vision

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, but Clamp does and the characters too.  
  
*Authors notes: I hope you readers don't think it's corny. To me it's okay. I hope its okay to you. This is my first CardCaptor fic too. Also if you want to read my other stories its called, "Picture Perfect" and "Picture Perfect 2". It's in the Digimon section.  
  
  
  
THE VISION The dream was set place at a heart shaped pool called, "Lovers Leap" down the end of Tomeda. It was dark and the stars brighten up the sky like little fireflies. It was beautiful. And two unexpected couples were down there all dressed up too.  
The girl was in a beautiful Carnation pink dress with matching ribbons rapped around her light brown hair. She had high heel shoes with white stockings. She smiled at the boy across from her who was red all over.  
The boy was all fixed up in his tuxedo. He was very handsome. Much more handsome under the night sky, because of his dark features and his charming and dark brown eyes. The beautiful girl across from him was blushing tremendously at the sight of him.The boy slowly revealed a cherry Sakura Blossom to the girl. Sakura took it and blushed deeper.   
"Oh, thank you Syaoran. I'll never forget this." At that she pecked him on the cheek with a kiss. Then a sudden flash of light poured out also strange smoke filled the air. It fumed around the park. After the unusual moment, Syaoran and Sakura were limply lying on the ground.Sakura eyes flew open. Her heart was pounding crazily in her chest. She sat up. "Oh my gosh." She said in a low voice. She looked over to Kero. He was still asleep. "Kero." She said. He snored on. Sakura sighed. She rubbed her hands through her hair.  
"What was that dream?" she said to herself. "What does it mean?" she slowly crawled out of her bed. "That dream was so real." She said. Then she smiled at the kiss that she gave Syaoran in the dream. "Ah, that was so romantic." She yawned tiredly and looked at her alarm clock...  
"Hoeee!! Now I'm late!" That woke Kero up. He rubbed his eyes. "What is it Sakura?" he asked. Sakura dashed into her closest. She slipped in uniform and grabbed her book bag.  
She ran into the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth. Late on a Monday, totally not good, thought Sakura.  
Fujitaka, Sakura's father called Sakura from down stairs. "Sakura!" he called. "Your gonna be late."  
"I'm coming." Sakura ran in full speed down the stairs. She grabbed her lunch. "Thanks dad." She shoved it into her backpack and putted on her roller blades. She dashed out the house.  
"Now Tomoyo's gonna be mad at me for sure." Said Sakura. She was supposed to meet her friend at the corner. "Than again, she's never mad."  
  
  
  
  
Sakura walked in. "Hi." She said with a wave. "Hey, Sakura." Said her friends. Sakura looked around. She wasn't late. She made it just in time.   
Tomoyo was patiently sitting at her desk. She waved and smiled at Sakura. Sakura did the same. She sat down at her desk. She glanced at Syaoran, who was at the chalkboard with Takashi. I should tell him about my dream.Mrs. Hazumi came in. "Get to your seats everyone." She said. "I hope you guys had a fun vacation." She began to take attendance. While she did that Sakura took a glance at Syaoran who sat next to her on the left side of her.  
He was staring out the window with boredom. "Li." She whispered. Syaoran tilted his head toward her. "Hmm?" "Um can you meet me at the park after school?" she asked still in a whisper. "Why?" he said in the same low tone. "Its really important. I think I had a vision or something." "Well if it's that important then I'll meet you." "Okay. Thanks." Sakura looked over to Tomoyo.   
Tomoyo had that. 'They are so cute together' smiles on her face.  
  
  
"You had a vision of us getting killed by strange purple smoke?" said Syaoran. "Yeah something like that." Said Sakura.  
"So where did this take place?" he asked. The two were at the park sitting on the benches. "Well we were in Tomeda Park next to the Lovers leap fountain." She said. "It was night too." Sakura stared down at her shoes.   
""What else?" "That's it but, when we got attacked it felt so real and.. and.."  
"Hey!" Syaoran and Sakura turned around seeing Tomoyo running up to them with her digital camera in hand.   
With a sly smile she said, "What are you guys doing up here at the park, ALONE." she said. Sakura and Syaoran knew where she was getting at. They both blushed. "Tomoyo." Said Sakura annoyed.   
"We were talking about her dream." Said Syaoran. "What dream?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura explained.  
"Oh, I see." Said Tomoyo thoughtfully. "But how can you tell it's not just a regular dream." "That was just the thing I was gonna ask." Said Syaoran folding his arms.   
I knew it! I shouldn't have told him now he's probably thinking that I'm a complete idiot, thought Sakura. Her knees began to buckle. Her friends stared at her. "Sakura are you all right?" asked Syaoran. Sakura looked up. "I'm fine." She said putting on a fake smile. "But Sakura if you think that this dream is real you should go talk to Kero about it." Said Tomoyo. She placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura stood up. "I should." She said. Syaoran got up too.   
"Maybe it's a clow card or something." "Huh?" said Sakura. "Stupid suggestion, huh? Well see ya guys tomorrow." He walked off. Sakura stared off at him in a dreamy expression. "Come on Sakura, lets go ask Kero about this so called dream of yours." Said Tomoyo. "Okay." Said Sakura.  
  
  
  
Touya came home from college, because he had a vacation. He was cooking dinner. Sakura and Tomoyo walked in. Touya walked up to Sakura. "Its your turn to do the dishes squirt." He said.   
"I know Touya." Said Sakura giving him a dirty look. She and Tomoyo ran upstairs to her room. Kero was busy playing Knight Warriors on Nitendo 64.  
"Kero, click that off. I have to tell you something." Said Sakura.   
"Why does it has to be on the last level." Complained Kero.  
"This is more important." Said Sakura. "Yeah Sakura had a strange dream last night." Said Tomoyo. She sat down on the bed.  
"It felt so real Kero." Said Sakura.  
"AHHHHHH! Yes! I won! I did it!" cried Kero bouncing up and down. "Kero! Are you listening?" cried Sakura. She abruptly clicked off the game. (Without even saving?)"Hey! I didn't even save Sakura." Yelled Kero. He floated up to Sakura. Sakura sat down cross-legged on the floor. "Kero, now are you listening?" she asked in a calmer voice. "Yeah, sure." Said Kero with a role of his eyes."Well... 


	2. The secrets of Dynasty

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptors Clamp dose.  
  
*Authors Notes: For the author care, who wanted to know their age. They are the same age as you and me. 13.  
  
  
The Secrets of the clow cards  
  
  
Touya started to hear strange sounds up in his sister's room for the second time. "I should go and check on her." He told himself.   
As soon as he got to the stairway he was stopped by this news report,  
"A boy and a girl has been recently attacked at the Tomeda Park. No one knows who caused this attack. The two victims are in critical condition and are in medical care in some near by hospitals. Cops are still looking for clues at the scene. As for now the park is off limits."   
"Whoa." Said Touya.  
  
  
"See? Now do you think this is a Clow card?" asked Sakura. "Did you feel something?" asked Kero. "Ah-huh." She said. "Well then it's a Clow card." He said simply.  
"But Kero, I thought we caught all the Clow Cards." Said Sakura.   
"Not exactly." Said Kero. Tomoyo gasped. "You mean theres more? Oh goody! I can't wait to video tape you Sakura."  
A sweat drop came upon both Kero and Sakura. "Tomoyo I don't think it's the time for that."   
"Sorry, but I get so excited when you capture cards."   
Kero cleared his throat. "As I was saying, we didn't actually capture the cards. Theres a new set of Clow Cards. The Ancient Dynasty Cards. These are not the creations of my master Clow Reed. A Sorcerer created them."  
That made Sakura get concern. "So these cards are not Clow Reeds. So if we try to catch them with the regular cards it won't work?" she said. "Got it." Said Kero. "And I know some of these Ancient Dynasty Cards. Right now I'm feeling the love card."  
"Aww, that's so sweet." Said Tomoyo. "I can see it now." A vision of the Love card around Syaoran and Sakura. A goofy grin formed on her face.  
"Tomoyo sometimes I worry about you." Said Sakura.   
"It will be wonderful. The Love Card and you and you know who, kissing." Sakura blushed. "Tomoyo not so loud." Said Sakura.   
"You don't have to hide it. I know how you feel about Li." Said Tomoyo. Sakura sighed. "But Tomoyo, I just can't tell him how I really feel. I mean he's so unpredictable. Its like he's a heartbreaker. The way he keeps stuff to himself." Sakura took a glismp at her friend. "Do you know what I mean?"  
"Actually no." said Tomoyo. Sakura flopped on the bed. "You know what I mean Tomoyo."   
"Quit with this mushy stuff." Said Kero annoyed. "We need to know if the Dynasty cards got into Sakura's head and created this dream."  
"If they did, than theres no harm. I mean they only formed a dream." Said Tomoyo.   
"But those cards can hurt people, especially the Heartbreak card." "So if theres Cards loose me and Li can track them down." Said Sakura running up to her desk to get her cellar phone. "Don't forget about me." Said Tomoyo waving her cam recorder.   
"Its not easy guys." Said Kero.  
  
  
The phone ranged at the Syaoran house. Meilin got to it first. She had came back from Hong Kong to again try to get Syaoran to fall madly in love with her. (Remember the two are still engaged)  
"Hello?" said Meilin. "Hi its Sakura.."  
"Oh, its you again."  
"Meilin? Is that you?"  
"Yeah what did you think."  
"Oh nothing. Is Li there?"  
"You mean Syaoran. Of course he's here."  
"Can I speak to him?"  
"Fine."  
Sakura shook her head. "I thought she was over Li." Tomoyo giggled. "You mean she's not? That's pretty pathetic." The two girls laughed.  
"Hello?"   
"Li" she said.  
"Listen Sakura my Lasen Board sensed s clow card. Do Kero know?"  
"Yeah, we'll be over there in a minute." They both clicked off. "What did he say?" asked Kero. "Guys we have some Cards to capture."   



	3. Love Card

Disclaimer: Clamp owns CardCaptors and the characters, not me.  
  
*Authors Note: You must read part 1 and 2 to read part 3.   
  
  
  
  
Love card  
  
  
Tomoyo looked at her watch. "Its 9:00. We better get this over with by ten. My mother will have a fit if I'm late."   
"Don't worry." Said Sakura. The two and Kero was heading over to Syaoran's place. They all can feel a strange force around them.  
"Kero tell me again about these cards. Name them for me." Said Sakura.   
"Love, Heartbreak, Believe, Hate, Dream, Think, Truth, and Lie." Said Kero. "Those cards sound so cool, but there so evil." Said Sakura. "Oh, Sakura you look fabulous in my Valentine 2000 outfit." Said Tomoyo. She was video taping Sakura.  
Sakura had a dress that fell down to her knees with heart designs on it. She had knee high boots and gloves. She had a heart shaped hat on. "Tomoyo this outfit makes me look ridiculous." Complained Sakura. "No it doesn't it makes you look wonderful." Gushed Tomoyo. "And Syaoran will simply gawk at you."  
"Hurry up guys I feel more energy lurking around here." Said Kero.   
  
  
Syaoran had dressed himself in his battle outfit. Someone came knocking on his door. "Who is it?" he asked. He quickly hid his Lasen board under his bed.  
"Its me, Meilin." "What is it now." Said Syaoran.  
"I just want to know if your Card Capturing, I wanna come." She said. "W-What?" said Syaoran surprised. "How do you know I'm about to catch a Clow Card?" Meilin pushed open his door. She saw Syaoran. "Sakura wouldn't have called here late at night Syaoran. I know these things."  
"Well you can't come anyway." Said Syaoran. All of a sudden a flash of pain struck in Syaoran 's head. He cried out in pain. He fell down to the ground moaning.  
Meilin screamed. "Syaoran, are you okay?" she asked. She bent down towards him to help him up. "I should go get Wai." She said. She ran out his room.  
Syaoran held his eyes closed. He was in so much pain. His veins were throbbing. Then all of a sudden a picture came up in his head.  
  
  
He saw Sakura in a pink dress and him in a tuxedo. Huh? Where am I? What is this place?  
He looked around. It was night and he was near the Lovers Leap pool. Syaoran gasped. He looked at the two figures blushing at each other.   
That's Sakura and I. this is what Sakura's dreamed. Could it be?   
Syaoran walked up to himself. His dream figure justed handed Sakura a Sakura Cherry Blossom. Could this be the work of the Ancient Dynasty Clow Cards? Thought Syaoran.  
  
  
  
"Li! Wake up!" cried Sakura. She was nudging him. Syaoran's eyes fluttered open. He saw three faces staring at him. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin.   
"What just happen?" stuttered out Syaoran. "You went unconscious and Sakura and Tomoyo came just in time." Said Meilin.  
"Yo, Syaoran what just happen?" asked Kero floating down to Syaoran who was still lying on the floor.  
"Well a vision came up in my head and it was the same as Sakura's." he said. "It was?" said Kero.   
"Kero is it the work of the Ancient Dynasty clow Cards?" asked Sakura. "Defiantly. The Love and Dream are in this together right now. They make people dream of love. The heartbreak works with Hate and Truth. The rest of the cards I don't know much." Syaoran stood up. "Yeah they must have had something to do with those attacks."   
"Attacks?" said Sakura. "Yeah at the end of town, at Lovers Leap Pool." Said Syaoran. "Did you see the news lately?"  
Syaoran's Lasen board lit up. That made everyone jump. Tomoyo moved her recorder toward the device. "This Shot is perfect.  
"Hey!" said Meilin. "The beam is pointing towards the Park."  
"Must be a card. I knew I felt some kind of energy." Said Kero. "Okay, lets get those cards." Said Sakura.  
  
  
  
They got to the park as soon as the can. It was very still.   
"Show your self Ancient Clow Card!" yelled Syaoran. Meilin jumped. "Syaoran, not so loud." She said clinging on to him.   
"Meilin what are you doing here?" said Syaoran turning towards her. Sakura sighed. "If you get hurt it won't be are problem." She waved her Clow wond around. "Come out you Clow Cards! I'm not afraid of you!" she shouted. Tomoyo smiled. "Wow Sakura you are so brave." She said.   
Something rustled in the bushes. Everyone turned around. A figure dressed in red and pink flew out of the bushes. Meilin screamed she clung tighter on Syaoran. "Oh, don't let that thing hurt me."   
"Kero which card is that?" asked Sakura. "The Love card." Said Kero.  
"Cool the Love card. It's so pretty. Go capture it Sakura." Said Tomoyo. "What's up with your friend. She's so obsessive." Said Meilin. Syaoran pulled away from Meilins grasp.   
The Love card floated around Sakura. "Kero! What is she's doing?" "Love card always know when you are in love with someone." Said Kero. Sakura blushed. "I-I-It does?" she stuttered out. "Yup"  
Meilin folded her arms. "It better float around me and not that cluless girl. I'm the one in love with Syaoran." She said in a snotty tone. "Sakura's not clueless." Said Syaoran. He ran up to the card. Kero said, "The Love card is an easy capture." Syaoran pulled out his sword.   
"What are you doing Syaoran. Isn't Ms. Goody tissues suppose to catch it?" said Meilin. Sakura gave her a dirty glare.  
The Love card giggled happily and danced around Syaoran. (Much like the flower card) Syaoran aimed his sword. "Force know my Plight release the light, lighting!"  
The bolt of electricity hit towards the Love Card zapping it. It flowed down on the Penguin slid. Sakura smiled. "Nice job Li, now I'll capture it." Sakura ran the monkey bars. "Return to your power combine! Love." The figure formed into a card. Since it was a Dynasty Card it had a different design on it. It was a Lavender color and the design had hearts and arrows over it.  
Everyone gathered around Sakura to see the Card, except for Meilin that is.  
"Humph! I hope you guys have fun with Ms. Goody goody." Said Meilin. She turned around and walked off. "See you when I get home Syaoran."   
"Your just jealous, little girl!" called Kero. Sakura and Syaoran laughed.  
"Pathetic." Said Tomoyo. "Yeah. She's been bugging me all the time." Said Syaoran. Tomoyo clicked off her recorder. "There. All finish." (Don't worry there will be romance with Sakura and Li) "Now I want to tape you and Li confessing your unconditional love for each other."  
"Tomoyo!" cried Sakura. She looked at Syaoran. Is he blushing? Thought Sakura. She hid her red shade.   
"Not this again." Said Kero. "So Kero any more cards to capture?" asked Tomoyo. "Of course! But can we get some rest I'm a little tired." Said Kero with a yawn.  
Tomoyo looked at her two companions. They were both staring at each other and red all over.  
Things are finally heating up between the two, she thought.  
  
  
  
Next Part Is......  
Trapped In A Love Maze  
(Now this is only romance)   



	4. Trapped In a Love Maze

The Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptors and characters. Clamp does and stuffs like that.  
  
  
*Authors Notes: You need to read the other parts to read this. Hope you enjoy it. And if you want to know the upcoming episodes please email me.   
Appypie14@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
Trapped In A Love Maze  
  
  
  
Syaoran rushed to school quickly to get away from his love struck cousin. All morning while getting ready for school, Meilin kept trying to impress Syaoran by dressing hot and talking womanly. To tell you the truth none of that stuff worked.  
Syaoran will never change his heart. He would keep it always to Sakura. Anyway...  
  
  
"Oh, wait for me Syaoran!" called Meilin. Syaoran turned around. "Meilin!" he cried. He immediately bolted down the street. Meilin put her hands on her hips.  
Oh Syaoran I'll have your heart to me. If only I can get rid of Sakura Kinomoto, thought Meilin.   
"Meilin?" Meilin turned around and saw Sakura and Tomoyo standing right in front of her. "What?" she asked.  
"I see that Li's not with you." Said Sakura shyly. Every time Sakura talks about Syaoran in front of Meilin she feels very uncomfortable. Meilin made a face. "Li! Li! Li!" she cried throwing her hands up in the air. "Everywhere I go with you or see your conniving little face, I have to hear, is Li's here and where's Li! I'm pretty tired of you Ms. Goody! I'm telling you right now, stay away from Syaoran! Do you here me!" cried Meilin. She whirled around letting her hair fly into Sakura's face and walked off leaving Sakura and Tomoyo staring with shocked faces.  
"Sakura aren't you going to say something?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura balled up her fists. "I was going to say something, but I don't want to get to any trouble." "But Sakura she was ignorant to you. Your not going to let her get away with it are you?" "Come on Tomoyo where going to be late for class." Said Sakura walking off.   
Tomoyo could see that Sakura red with anger inside.   
  
  
  
Okay well class went through boringly through out the day. Tomoyo was writing plans to get Sakura and Syaoran together and Meilin was writing plans to get rid of Sakura. Sakura on the other hand, was writing about her cardcapture last night and Syaoran was watching her.  
Meilin took a peek at Syaoran and saw that his eyes admiring Sakura. Meilin gasped.   
What does Syaoran see in that girl, thought Meilin.   
  
Sakura finished her last sentence with enthusiasm. "Perfect." She said. She turned towards Syaoran who was staring at her. They quickly turned away when they looked into each other's eyes.  
Tomoyo turned towards Sakura. She whispered, "When are you going to tell Syaoran how you feel?" Sakura sighed. "I don't know. I'm too scared and Meilin gets on.." Tomoyo cut her off. "You're not worried about Meilin are you? Because she's nothing. She won't do anything to you as long as Li's around."   
"Tomoyo, I know you want me and Li together, but it isn't simple." Said Sakura. She pulled away from her desk. "You do not know how my love for Li is so real and strong. You just don't understand. I want to tell him but like I said, he's so unpredictable. Tomoyo please let me figure out how to tell Li how I feel myself. Just quit while you're ahead. You just don't understand." Sakura walked off out the classroom to the rest rooms.  
"Sakura I do understand how you feel." Said Tomoyo softly.  
Meilin unexpectedly got out of her seat to follow Sakura to the bathroom. This was her chance to get a little revenge on "Ms. Goody Goody".  
"I'll get Sakura and warn her to stop flirting with my finance." Said Meilin. She walked into the restroom. She stopped for a moment when she heard a low faint sound. Like a small cry. Meilin quietly walked towards the stalls. "Is anybody in there?" she asked gently.  
She heard a low cry in the left stall. Meilin walked up towards it and opened it slowly. Sakura was huddle up against the wall, holding her knees crying softly. "Sakura?" she said. Sakura looked up with her tear stained face. "M-Meilin?" she said in a hoarse voice. Meilin took a peek to see if anyone else was in there. Nope. She looked back at Sakura who was still looking up at her.  
"Why are you crying?" Sakura wiped her eyes. "No reason." Meilin rolled her eyes. "There has to be a reason." Sakura let out some more tears. "If I told you, you'll hate me." "Ha, I already hate you." Scoffed Meilin. "Y-you do?" asked Sakura. She wiped her face again. "Of course. Ever since Syaoran came to Japan instead of staying Hong Kong, China he's been falling in love with you instead of me." Said Meilin.  
"Li's in love with me?" said Sakura half shocked and surprised. "Yeah and I don't really care." Meilin crossed her arms. "I never knew Li loved me." Mumbled Sakura to herself. "I was such an idiot to notice."  
"Don't get too sappy about it Ms. Goody goody." Sakura looked up at Meilin. "Meilin I'm really sorry if Li's not in love with you."   
"You know your pretty lucky to have a guy like him loving you." Said Meilin bending down to Sakura. Sakura smiled. "I guess I am." Meilin chuckled. It became a shock to Sakura.   
Meilin nice to me? I don't get it. Is this a trick or something, thought Sakura. Sakura began to laugh with her. "I finally realized that I can't always have my way." Said Meilin. "And when was that?" asked Sakura. "A few seconds ago." They both laughed.  
  
  
  
  
Sakura walked into her bedroom. She saw Kero playing Night Warriors again. "How was school Sakura? Did you bring any chocolate pudding home?" asked Kero not taking his eyes off the screen.  
"It was great and I do have chocolate pudding for you." Said Sakura. She dropped her book bag onto the floor. She had a huge smile on her face. "Oh, Kero I'm so happy." She breathed. She flopped on her bed. "Kero this afternoon I'm am going to tell Syaoran Li how I really feel."  
Kero clicked off his game. "You is? That's great." "Kero I thought you didn't like mushy stuff." "Well I've changed." Said Kero. He flew to the paper bag that was filled with chocolate pudding. "Yummy!" he dug in. Sakura sat up. "And guess what else happen?" said Sakura.   
"What?" "Meilin was actually nice to me." Said Sakura happily. She giggled hysterically. "Meilin nice? No way." Said Kero licking the chocolate out the carton.  
"Yes I can't believe it. Nice OLE Meilin." Sakura bounced around her room. Li, it's the day that I'm going let out my feelings to you, thought Sakura.  
"Hmmm." Said Kero all of a sudden. "Sakura, when Meilin became nice what did she look like? How did she act?" asked Kero with an uncertain face. "Well she had a nasty face then all of a sudden smile on her face." Said Sakura. "Why?"  
"Sounds like the Kind card has taken over the little girls body." Said Kero. Sakura gasped. "You mean theres more? Kero we still have the Heartbreak card and the others to catch."   
"I told you I 'm starting to figure out the rest." "What if your wrong Kero. I mean she could have been nice by herself."  
"No way. Doesn't work like that."   
  
  
Next Part: The hate card comes in and poison Sakura's mind that Li hates her.   
I hope you like it. It will come out on Saturday or Sunday.   
  
  



	5. Syaoran's friend

Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura is owned by Clamp and the characters too.  
  
*Authors notes: I'm sorry this story came out late, but I had school so I was busy. Please enjoy this episode.  
  
  
  
  
Sakura knocked on the door of Syaoran's house. Kero was hidden in her backpack just in case a grownup answered the door.  
"Sakura, why are you so scared? " Whispered Kero. Sakura breathed out. "I don't know. Meilin did say that Li liked me. Why am I so scared." She said.   
"Sakura remember it was the Kind card who made Meilin nice." Said Kero. "We are just here to confront the Kind card and go home to figure out how to get the others." Said Kero.  
"Oh, I forgot." Said Sakura. She heard the lock click open. A boy with frisky blond hair opened it. He was in a bathrobe and he had a toothbrush in his mouth. He stared at Sakura for a minute then said, "Um, who are you?" he asked. Sakura looked at him and then slightly smiled with a blush.   
He's cute, thought Sakura. But not cuter than Li.  
The boy smiled. Sakura then said. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto and I came to see Li." Said Sakura in a shy voice. The boy took the toothbrush out his mouth. "I'm Kami, Syaoran's best friend." "I didn't know Li had friends besides here." Said Sakura.  
"He does back home. He's real popular with the ladies too." Kami walked on the porch. He kept staring at Sakura looking her up and down. Sakura got very uncomfortable. She hesitated for a sec. "Um, can I see Li now?" she asked uneasily.  
"Not yet." Said Kami still staring at her smiling weirdly. Just in the nick of time, Syaoran and Meilin showed up at the door.  
"Oh, its Sakura. Hello Sakura." Said Meilin politely. Syaoran gave her a strange look for like the 30th time today.  
Sakura smiled. "Guys thank goodness you're here." Said Sakura. She walked up to Syaoran. Syaoran smiled. That made Sakura's heart beat harder.  
Oh my gosh he's smiling at me, she thought. What should I say? I should tell Li in private.  
"How Kawaii." Said Meilin. She giggled happily. "They are so together."  
The two lovebirds both blushed nervously and swirled around to Meilin.   
"MEILIN!" They both cried embarrassed. Syaoran shook his head. "She's been acting strange lately and the weirdest part of all is that she's being nice to you." Said Syaoran.   
Kami went in between the two. "So Syaoran I didn't know you had a Japanese chick for a girlfriend." He laughed a little. Sakura grew angry. She gave Kami a dirty glare and said, "I'm not a chick. I am Sakura. Now get that straight." She folded her arms. Syaoran bent over to Sakura and whispered. "What did you wanted to see me about?" he asked.  
"Can we talk in your room Li. Its kind of personal." Said Sakura. "What's personal." Said Kami. "None of your business." Said Syaoran.  
"Aww, Syaoran I thought we were buds." Said Kami. Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Of course where buds, but this is personal." "Yeah." Said Sakura. Kami gave one of his sly smiles. "Oh, I see you and the Japanese chick has business to settle. Like, say, kiss."   
"Shut up." Said Syaoran. "Don't call her a chick like she said."  
Sakura was sitting on Syaoran's bed. She looked around his room. She never had been in Syaoran's house before.  
Syaoran shuted his door. He turned towards Sakura. "Sorry about my friend, he's always like this." He said. He sat next to Sakura. "How can he be your friend. He disguise me." Said Sakura.  
"Sakura! Let me out of this bag. It's a little bit stuffy in here." Muffled Kero. "OOPS, I forgot." Said Sakura. She unzipped her bag. "Sorry Kero." Said Sakura.   
"Kero, what are you doing here?" asked Syaoran.  
Kero cleared his throat. "The kind card has got to Meilin." He said. "Oh, so that's why Meilin was acting all snotty today. It was the Kind card." Said Syaoran all surprised. "Too bad we have to capture it." Said Sakura.  
"Li, how come you didn't capture it yet?" asked Kero. "Wasn't your Lasen board reacting?"  
"No, I have to get that stupid thing checked." Said Syaoran. "Its your card Li capture it." Said Sakura. Syaoran smiled. "All right if you say so."   
"And I feel lots of energy in your room Li." Said Kero sniffing around. Syaoran took out his Lasen board out under his bed. "Its not reacting Kero." Said Syaoran.  
Kero floated towards the device. "You do need that stupid thing check." Said Kero. Syaoran began to shake it up. "The Lasen board doesn't usually acts like this. Ever since Kami came over its been acting kinda of strange  
"Maybe Kami's the problem." Suggested Sakura. "Nah, he wouldn't do that." Said Syaoran.  
  
Sakura and Kero were ready to leave after an hour of speaking about those cards. Sakura was at the edge of the steps when a flash of pain struck in her head. Sakura screamed in pain. "Kero!" she cried. Syaoran came out of his room with a worried look on his face.  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked. Kero too had a worried expression. "Sakura." Then Kero felt something. "Uh oh." He said. He turned towards Syaoran. "I feel the Think, lie, Believe, Hate, and heartbreak."  
Meilin and Kami came running up the stairway. Sakura slumped to the ground. She was holding her head mumbling, ""It hurts! It hurts!" Syaoran knelt besides her. "Sakura calm down." He looked up at Meilin and Kami. "Just don't stand there! Get the ambulance." He yelled.  
  
Sakura blacked out in an endless world. She couldn't hear Syaoran's voice any more. No one. She felt lifeless. After a moment of emptiness she felt a flash of light occur.  
She was at Lovers Leap pool, standing across from Syaoran. She was in the same dress as the first time. Syaoran did not have a flower with him. He had an unhappy face. Sakura smiled. "Why are you so unhappy Li?" she asked gently. He opened his mouth.  
"I'm unhappy because I'm with you." He said. Sakura laughed lightly. "You don't mean that, do you?" Syaoran smirked. "I rather be with Meilin than you." He said. He crossed his arms. Sakura backed away. "Li, I thought we were friends or." Sakura looked down at her shoes. "Li, I love you."  
Syaoran laughed out loud. Sakura looked up. "What are you laughing about." She began to feel heartbroken. "I was never in love with you! I hate you!"   
Those three words that came out of Syaoran's mouth struck Sakura's heart. She felt tears stinging her emerald eyes. She was burning with hate and sadness. Her throat began to sore. She wanted to say those three painful words back to him, but couldn't get them out. She still loved Syaoran. The boy turned his back towards her. "Just stay away." He walked off. It began to drizzle softly. Sakura had to let her pain out. She turned and ran crying.  
  
  
  
  
"  



	6. Love Will Find A Way

Disclaimer: Don't own CardCaptors ad other stuff. The characters are not mines accept for Kami.  
  
*Authors notes: Please enjoys. It's short because I had to release something.  
Kami isn't involved in this part.  
  
  
  
Sakura opened her eyes wide. She glanced at her brother and father who had worried looks on their faces.   
Fujitaka smiled at his daughter. "Sakura you're a woke." He said. Sakura smiled. "Dad, I thought I was at Li's house." Her voice was very weak and hoarse. "They called us and said you were in trouble. I was so worried. I thought I was going to loose you like your mother."  
"Yeah, I'm glad your okay squirt." Commented Touya. He was happy too. Sakura placed her hand on her head. She felt a bandage around it. "W-What happened?' she asked. "Syaoran and the others said that you hit your head." Her father leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Well I must be going. I'm going to visit you again tonight." He stood up and left the room. Touya shuffled through his coat pocket. "Here I bought you your strange stuff animal." He took out Kero.  
Sakura took it. "Thanks." Touya got up and left. After the emergency room was cleared.  
'Sakura are you okay?" asked Kero springing back to life. "Yeah, I'm a little weak." "You know that was the Ancient Dynasty Clow Cards right?" said Kero.  
"No it wasn't. It was real," said Sakura. She sat up.  
"What was real?" asked Kero. "It was with me and Li and he told me that he hated me."  
Kero laughed. "That wasn't real, kido. That was the cards, working their magic. Heartbreak, dream, lie, Think Hate and believe."  
"Ugh! Kero I know what I saw! Li clearly said that he wanted to be with Meilin and not me!" Screamed Sakura. She coughed a little cause of her sore throat.   
A doctor came in. "Ms. Kinomoto are you okay? I heard screaming." Sakura flushed in embarrassment. "Oh, I was checking my voice." The doctor turned her gaze to Kero who was in teddy bear position mode.  
"Hmm, what a strange toy." She walked out. Kero breathed out some air. "That was close. Sakura whirled her head around angrily. "See Kero, you almost got me caught!" she said. "Me? You're the one yelling." Said Kero.  
"Sakura?" Sakura and Kero turned around. There at the doorway stood Tomoyo with her digital camera in hand.  
"Tomoyo, nice to see ya." Waved Sakura. Tomoyo slowly walked up to Sakura's bedside. "I'm glad you're all right." Sakura giggled. "Thanks for caring Tomoyo."   
"Tomoyo, Sakura ended up at the hospital because those cards attacked her. I think they created a dream to make Sakura think that, Syaoran hated her. She's poisoned now." Said Kero. "Sounds bad." Said Tomoyo  
"Not true. I knew what I felt." Sakura lowered her head. Her eyes began to water. "He said it. He said I hate you." Sakura tried not to cry. She held it in, but it hurt so much. Tomoyo patted her friend on the back. "What if Kero's right. What if it was those cards." Sakura began to cry.  
"The one way to bring Sakura back to her senses is to capture the truth card." Said Kero. Tomoyo nodded. "That will probably work. I should tell Li."  
"No, I don't want to see him any more." Muffled Sakura.  
  
  
  
Syaoran, Meilin and Kami were in the waiting room.   
"I wish this chick will hurry up, from her rest." Said Kami. Syaoran shook his head. "Don't be so selfish."  
"Hump! Syaoran I can't stand the fact that you have feelings for Ms. Goody goody." Said Meilin.  
Syaoran gasped. "Meilin, you're not nice anymore." "Duh I never been nice, cept you." Meilin gradually clung her arm around Syaoran's.  
He jumped up happily. "It is time to capture the Kind card." He bolted out the waiting room.  
"What is his problem?" said Kami. Meilin shrugged  
  
  
Syaoran ran into the room. "Kero the kind card is out of Meilin." Kero looked up. "For real?" "Yeah, now Sakura can just capture it." Syaoran turned his gazed to Sakura. He flushed with red. He walked up to her. He saw that she had a trouble face.  
"Are you all right?" he asked softly. Sakura wiped her last teardrop. "I knew it was too good to be true." She mumbled. Syaoran took her hand into his. "What?" "You hate me."  
"Don't listen to her Li. The cards got to her." Said Tomoyo.   
"Sakura I don't hate you." "Yes you do." Sakura wiped her eyes again. "Why do you have to hate me?" she pulled her hand away from his. "I thought we were friends or.." she paused. Tomoyo again smiled. "Go on and say it."  
"Sakura I would never hate you, it's those stupid cards." Sakura got out from her bed. "Liar!" she screamed. Syaoran couldn't take it any more. He would never hate Sakura but loved Sakura. He grabbed her arm.   
"Sakura listen to me! It's the cards! Don't let them get to you. They're lying to your heart. Wake up! For one thing I don't hate you, but for the other I-I- I." Syaoran stared into Sakura's eyes. Sakura eyes were watery still, but beautiful.   
"I love..." All of a sudden the whole hospital lights went out. They all screamed  
"Kero!" cried Sakura.   
  
  
Part 7: Capture the Kind and Truth   



	7. Capture the kind and truth

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS and the characters. Enough said.  
  
  
*Authors Notes: We left off when the hospital lights blew out. (Stupid lights! Syaoran was just about to say, I love you) Anyway to the story.  
  
  
Capture the Kind and Truth!  
  
  
It was dark and everyone screamed. Sakura felt that Syaoran was still holding onto her arm.  
"Sakura, are you all right?" he asked. "Yes."   
"Guys where are you?" said Tomoyo. "Near the bed!" called Syaoran.   
Then all of a sudden Syaoran's Lasen board began to light up. The blue beam pointed towards the doorway. "Li, your Lasen board!" cried Kero. "It's working."  
"A Dynasty Card is among us." Said Sakura. The hospital lights went back on. The three looked around. "Sakura pulled away from Syaoran's grasp. (The believe card is still in her. So she still thinks that Li hates her.)  
"Let's follow this beam of light. Maybe the cards are somewhere in this hospital." Said Syaoran.   
"Just a sec, I have to put some batteries in my digital camera." Said Tomoyo. Two nurses walked in Sakura's room in panic. "Ms. Kinomoto, are you all right?" they asked. Sakura nodded. The women stared at Syaoran's device. "Strange." They both said.   
"Excuse me, but this hospital's in danger. Evil cards are after you." Said Syaoran. The women just laughed. "It was just a power failure." Said the woman with the short black hair. Sakura shook her head. "It was the cards."  
The chubby one laughed harder. "Aren't you a little too old to believe in evil cards?" Kero got angry. "Your life are in danger." He said. The nurses stopped laughing and stared at the floating thing. "A talking stuff animal?" They both fainted.  
"Err! I'm sick of people calling me a stuff animal." Tomoyo took pictures of the fainted women. "Got a good one."  
"Okay, lets get those cards." Said Syaoran. They all ran out the room.  
  
  
"Kami we are totally lost! I can't believe you." Whined Meilin. "Quit your whining we'll find are way." Said Kami.  
The two got lost when the lights went out. They were walking through the basement of the hospital.  
Meilin saw something up ahead. "Kami do you see a figure?" she asked. Kami stared ahead. "Sort of."  
They walked closer. They didn't know it but it was the Truth card. The two were petrify, even though the card was harmless.   
  
  
Sakura and the others ran down the stairway led to the basement. They all heard screaming. "That sounds like Meilin." Said Sakura. "It is Meilin." Said Syaoran. "Well she's in trouble." Said Kero.  
Sakura took out her key. "She's being attacked by a card. We have to help her."  
She began to chant,  
"Key of clow, the power of magic, the power of light, surrender the wond the force ignite. Release!"   
Her key changed into a wond. "Okay guys lets go." "But Sakura your still weak." Said Tomoyo. They began to run down the steps. "Don't worry I'm fine."  
Not that fine, she thought. She couldn't fight with a broken heart.  
They got to the seen. Meilin and Kami were being swarmed around Kind and truth.   
Syaoran took out his sword. "Lighting!"  
The bolt of light stuck the cards. "Li that was great." Said Tomoyo taking a cazillion pictures.  
Sakura pointed her wond on Kind and Truth. "Return to your powers combined!" The figures changed into cards. It was an unusual color and design. The Truth was blue color and had little circles on it and the Kind was Peach color with little smiley faces.   
Tomoyo looked at them. "Pretty." she said.  
Meilin ran to Syaoran. "Oh, Syaoran I missed you so. You came just in time." She hugged him. "Okay Meilin, you can stop hugging me now." Said Syaoran.  
The two cards floated towards Syaoran. Kami sighed. "Thank goodness the Japanese chick saved us."  
"Use the truth card now Li." Said Kero. Sakura looked confused. "Use the truth for what?" she asked. "To take the Believe card out of you. Its making you hate Li." Said Kero. Sakura shook her head. "But it was real."  
"Don't take that card out. I'm pretty glad that she thinks Syaoran hates her." Said Meilin. Syaoran pulled her off of him. "That's pretty rude Meilin." He walked up to Sakura. He took out his card.   
"But you said you hated me." Said Sakura. Syaoran took out his sword and aimed it at Truth. "Truth make Sakura normal!"  
  
  
  
Sakura sat in her room. She was writing in her journal about what happened in the hospital last night. Kero was playing the video game.  
Her cellular phone ranged. Sakura picked it up. "Hello, Sakura speaking."  
"Its me Tomoyo." "Oh hi." Said Sakura. "Well I want to know if you're ready to tell Li how you really feel, because he is." Sakura smiled. "He is? Does he like me?"  
Tomoyo giggled. "I'm not telling you." Sakura jumped up off her bed excited. "If you can't tell me, than it has to be true. He does love me."  
"Duh, of course. I mean why would he be partners with you for three years." Said   
Tomoyo. "You have a point, so where are you guys?"  
"At my place and I couldn't get rid of Meilin." Sakura began to get dress. "Okay, bye Tomoyo." She hung up.   
"Kero, I'm going over to Tomoyo's I'll bring you back a hot fudge Sunday." "Okay."  
Sakura dug through her closet. "I need to dress my best for Li."  
  
  
  
PART 8: True Love could mean Trouble   



	8. True Love could Mean Trouble

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that I'm about to write accept for my imagination and Kami.  
  
*Authors Notes: Its just taking place, at Tomoyo's house.  
  
  
  
  
Sakura took a breather. She was rolling balding in full speed to Tomoyo's house. The afternoon sun shined brightly. "I have to hurry up." She told herself. She began rolling again.  
  
  
Tomoyo walked into the living room with a tray of, green tea and muffin's. Her guests were on the floor near the little table.  
Meilin licked her lips. "Yummy, muffins." Tomoyo smiled. "There my home made muffins." Syaoran stared down at his watch. "Sakura's awfully late."  
Tomoyo setted the tray down. "Maybe she got stopped by somebody. You know Sakura, always speeding on her skates."  
Meilin grabbed a muffin. "Sakura is always late. I'm surprised she's even a CardCaptor." Meilin bit into it. Syaoran sniffed the tea. "Yuck! Green tea." Tomoyo made a face. "You don't like it? You and Sakura are totally alike."  
Syaoran setted the cup down. "Sorry but, I prefer Urbal tea." The doorbell ranged. "Must be Sakura now." Tomoyo got up and headed towards the doors. She opened it. To her surprise it was Kami.  
"Kami?" said Tomoyo. Kami walked in. He was all dressed up. "Hey, is Syaoran here?" he asked. "Yes." Said Tomoyo.  
How does he know where I live, she thought. Kami cleared his throat. "Can I speak to you alone. I want you to tell me about Sakura."  
Tomoyo gave him a strange look. "Why?" Kami sighed. "I just want to know her style." Tomoyo shrugged. "Let's go to the kitchen, I was just about to make some more Tea."  
"Tomoyo! Who is it!" called Syaoran. "Oh, it's just the mailman!" she called back. She led Kami to the big fancy kitchen. "Nice place." He said. "Thanks."  
Tomoyo was very uncomfortable around Kami for some reason.   
  
  
Sakura ranged the doorbell. She took off her roller blades. Syaoran opened the door. "Sakura you're here." He said smiling. Sakura looked down at her shoes. "Oh yeah, I am." She walked in.   
This is the chance to tell him, thought Sakura. They walked into the living room. Sakura sniffed the air.  
"Hoe!" She covered her nose. "What's wrong?" asked Syaoran. "Tomoyo knows that I hate green tea. It makes me sick."  
Meilin laughed. "How pathetic." She sipped the tea. Sakura folded her arms. "Meilin I didn't come here to be insulted. I came because I wanted to be with, Um- Um, with my friends."  
"Yeah right! You came here to be with my future husband." Cried Meilin. Sakura blushed. "Not true." She said. Meilin stood up and pointed towards her. "You're blushing! See I told ya."   
"Leave her alone Meilin." Said Syaoran. "Humph, fine take her side." Meilin turned away.   
"Yeah, Li's going to take my side because he and me are friends! You are just jealous Meilin Li!" cried Sakura.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo put the teacups on the tray. "She's smart and funny and her favorite flowers are Sakura cherry blossoms."   
"Wow, tell me more." Said Kami. "I told you everything. And if your planning to get with her, your not going to get lucky." Said Tomoyo. She headed out the kitchen. Kami followed behind. "Why?" "Because her heart is already on Li's. And besides she's a little out of your league."  
"What's that suppose to mean." Said Kami a little offend. "Oh, nothing."  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah! Well I heard you was flirting with Mr. Oshie!" cried Meilin. Sakura shook her head. "I'm 13! I don't flirt with old men!" Meilin smirked. "Yeah right!"  
Sakura clenched her fist. "Your always around Li, because you can't get no other guy and Li is the only one you can have."  
Meilin grew hot. "At least I'm not no bimbo like you!" Sakura grew red. "Take that back you Chinese witch!" snapped Sakura.   
Syaoran was on the side sweat dropping. "Girls calm down." He said.  
"No Syaoran, I'm defending you." Said Meilin. "No she's not Li." Said Sakura. The girls went closer to each other.  
  
Tomoyo and Kami walked in. "What's going on here?" asked Tomoyo. Syaoran replied, "It looks like theres going to be a fight."  
Meilin and Sakura turned towards Tomoyo and the both said, "No there's not, she started it!"  
"If it is a fight, I want the Japanese chick to win." Said Kami.   
  
  
  
Everyone was in Tomoyo's backyard. It was wide and very spacy. It was nice to go out on a sunny day.   
Sakura was talking to Tomoyo. "Okay, Tomoyo. I'm going to tell Li." She said. "Okay Sakura." Tomoyo smiled.   
Sakura walked towards Syaoran, who was talking to Kami. Every step she took her heart began to pound. She was so scared.   
You can do it Sakura; you can do it Sakura. She told herself over and over again.  
She tapped Syaoran's shoulder. He turned around. "Sakura." "Li, I must tell you." She had a determine look on her face. "Tell me what?" said Syaoran.   
"Can we go to that tree over there? Its personal." Sakura said. She looked at Kami. "And Kami stay out of it."  
Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and lead him under the tree. Sakura turned and faced Syaoran. "Do you know why Tomoyo told us to come here?" asked Sakura. Syaoran blushed.  
"Yes." He said. Sakura smiled. "So..." Syaoran stared into her eyes. "I think I, I, I." He couldn't get the words out. Sakura put her finger on his lips. "Is Love the word you're looking for?" Syaoran smiled. "I think so Sakura."   
  
Sakura hugged Syaoran. "Me too! Do you know how long I wanted to here that?" Syaoran laughed a little. He loved seeing Sakura happy. He wrapped his arms around her.   
"Oh Li, I was so scared. I thought you didn't like me." Said Sakura. "I thought you didn't like me." He said. (Waiting for that kiss, huh? Well its not coming!)  
They broke the hug and were silent. But not silent for long when....  
"Ahhhhhhhh!"  
  
  
  
Next Part: The hate card is here and it's got Meilin and Tomoyo and it's all Kami's fault.   
  
  
  



	9. Sorcerer of The Ancient Cards

Disclaimer: Clamp owns everything, cept for Kami and the Dynasty clow cards.  
  
  
  
*Authors Notes: This is a short fic about Kami's history and past and stuff. Just read.  
  
  
  
  
Sorcerer of the Ancient Cards  
  
  
Sakura observed around the bare yard puzzled. "Tomoyo? Kami? Meilin?" she said. Syaoran looked around too. "Guys? Where are you?"  
"This is too weird." Said Sakura in a murmur. "Maybe they went back in the house. Lets check it out." Assured Syaoran. Sakura turned to Syaoran. "But Li, they screamed. Something must have happen to them."   
Syaoran took out his Lasen Board.   
  
  
  
Kami stared down at the ornamented and vivid cards. The Ancient Dynasty Cards. He smiled evilly at them. Then a voice cried,  
"You'll never get away with this Kami! Never! I can't believe you control those stupid cards!" Kami turned around facing his tied up victim on the chair. Meilin, with a furious face stared at him. Kami only laughed and said, "I will get away with this and your not going to stop me."  
Tomoyo shook her head. "I knew you were a bad seed." She said in a compliant tone. "I knew you had something to do with the accidents at Lovers Leap Pool. How could you."  
"Look, I'm trying to do some thing's to my beautiful cards. Now both of you shutup!" he yelled. "I will tell my story afterward." He turned away from the two. Then Tomoyo added. "You can't strike the power of Clow Reed! It does good and good always conquer evil."  
Kami whirled around. "Since you two won't quit talking, here's my story." He said.   
"Finally." Said Meilin.  
  
  
KAMI"S STORY  
  
  
Syaoran and me were perfectly good friends, back in Hong Kong that is. We both were righteous with the ladies even though we were ten, we still was the coolest. But Syaoran did not know my horrible secret. He was related to Clow Reed and those clow cards, while I was related to a grand sorcerer whom I don't know the name. So I had power over the Dynasty Clow Cards.  
I never notion evil until Syaoran had to journey to Japan to reclaim the clow cards.   
I had one evil card with me so I vision a girl who was busy capturing the Clow Cards in a place named Tomeda. I completely fell in attachment with her.   
So for years I had been watching Syaoran and the Japanese chick chase those cards around. But for years I rejected the fact that the two was constantly flirting with each other in some sort of way. I got angry and I...  
"You were jealous." Interrupted Tomoyo. Meilin nodded. "Well I too, hated the fact that my guy was flirting with Sakura, but that's pathetic, being jealous. Just stay out the business." She said.  
Tomoyo laughed slightly. "Meilin you do need to custom what you preach." Meilin grew enraged. "If I was untied I would suffocate you."  
Tomoyo only laughed some more. Meilin clenched her fists. "I'm not jealous!" she cried.  
"So why don't you like Sakura with Li. You know the two love each other." Said Tomoyo. "None of your business." Said Meilin.  
"You know it's pretty pointless to come running back to a person who rejected you 3 years ago. That's like begging. I'm astonished he didn't kick you out his house." Said Tomoyo.  
Kami cleared his throat. "As I was saying." He said, eyeing his rude audience.  
  
  
I grew mad and so I visited Syaoran once in a while but sometimes he jokes on me because he's more athletic than I am. So now I grew upset. Now Syaoran has a girl, mystical powers, his talents in swimming, Soccer, cooking, and math. So now I was mad.  
My strategy took 3 years to plan. It was difficult, but I succeed. With all the work I gained strength in all twenty cards.   
  
"Boring." Yawned Meilin. Kami turned to Meilin. "Its not boring."  
  
  
So I came for a visitation here and caused those cards to create accidents and messed up Syaoran's Lasen board so he won't interrupt my plans. I also had to transition my affections for Sakura too. That's why I was rude to her and Syaoran. But now I have hostages. I can now stop Syaoran and make Sakura my queen.  
  
"This is terrible." Said Tomoyo. "Too terrible." Grumbled Meilin.  
"They may captured some of my cards, but I have even stronger ones." Snarled Kami.  
  
  
  
"Kero, I need your assistance! You have to Know where Meilin and Tomoyo is!" cried Sakura.   
"I'm sorry Sakura but I'm not that mighty to knowledge where your friends are at. The only thing we can do is search."  
They was at Sakura's house complaining. Syaoran was leaning against the wall with his arms folded thinking. He hadn't said a word sense they got there.  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran. "Li, do you have anything to say about this?" she asked. He didn't reply but was in la la land right now.  
"Li?" said Sakura. She stood up. "Li!" Syaoran looked up. "W-What?" he said. He shook his head. "Li do you have a plan?" asked Sakura staring with eager eyes.  
"Actually I do have one." He said.  
  
  
NEXT PART: LOOSING EACH OTHER  
(NO KISSING YET)  



	10. Loosing each other

  
Discalimer: Clamp is the owner and so forth.  
  
*Authors notes: I disprove this part, but you're the readers see if you like it yourself.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LOOSING EACH OTHER  
  
  
  
Sakura zippered up her coat. "Kero, maybe Kami has something to do with Tomoyo's disappearance and Meilin's."   
"That's what I was thinking." Said Kero. Sakura took a glance at Syaoran who was walking beside her. She smiled.  
We now know that we love each other, but I'm still feeling a bit shy. Why? I don't get it. She turned her head away.   
It was very chilly out and Sakura, Syaoran, and Kero was heading over to Syaoran's house. They had to see if Kami was there or not.  
Sakura shivered a little. It's very cold out. She turned towards Syaoran who was staring right at her. They didn't turn away but blushed in deep red.  
Kero saw this and rolled his eyes. "Okay guys remember we have work to do. No blushing till the end of the story." The two ignored him and only giggled.  
The wind blew out some more and Sakura's scrunchies fell out. "Hey!" she cried. At that same time Syaoran's Lasen board reacted. It lit up. It startled Syaoran. He dropped on the ground. "The Lasen board!"  
Sakura gasped. "It's reacting." "Yeah and its pointing towards the penguin slide over there." Said Syaoran pointing at it.  
"Let's follow it then. The Ancient Dynasty's are at it again." Said Kero. Sakura bent down to pick up her scrunchies. "But what about Kami and the others." She said. As she picked up the scrunchies she spotted a Dynasty card.   
"Come on Sakura lets follow it." Said Syaoran. "Go on I'll be there in a sec." Said Sakura looking at the card.  
  
  
  
Kami took out one of his cards. He smiled and said, "The Vision Card. This gives me the power to see things."  
"Are you telling me that you can spy on Sakura and Li?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Yes and when I know where there at I'll send out one of my most powerful card."  
  
  
  
"Sakura you should go in and check it out. I'll stand guard." Said Syaoran. Sakura shook her head. "No, I can't leave you two out here. I need guidance and Li I don't want you to get hurt."  
"Me? I don't want you to get hurt." Said Syaoran softly. Sakura looked into the dark hole that was in the slide. The Lasen Board had pointed out a card in there and Syaoran was persuading her to go alone, but Sakura seemed to disagree with that.  
"Sakura you can do it. You had done it before. You faced many clow cards alone before so what's the difference about these." Said Syaoran still in that gentle tone of his.  
Sakura tightened her grip on her wond. "But it feels different. I need you guys."  
"Like Li said, you can do it alone." Said Kero.  
Sakura nodded but still not sure. Syaoran hugged her unexpectedly. "Do your best and me and Kero will find the others." Sakura laid her head on his shoulder.  
I don't ever wanna let go. It feels so safe, she thought as she closed her eyes. Syaoran pulled away. "Go on."   
Sakura sighed and slowly walked in.   
  
  
  
Sakura's shoes clicked on the stone rooted floor. It was dark and musty like a cave and it was dim. Sakura eyes nervously looked around.  
It's so dark! I shouldn't of let Li tell me to go alone in here. But he had confidence in me. That shows he loves me a lot! I should be strong right now. No! I did the right thing. If I wimp out on this mission, Li would of thought of me as a complete idiot! Ugh! Sakura what are you saying? You are the cardcaptor. Use your knowledge.  
Sakura froze when she heard a loud crackling noise. Her heart started to beat fast. "W-Whose there?!" called Sakura. No answer. Sakura teeth began to chatter. Suddenly a flash of bright light shined and filled up the cave. Sakura screamed and tried to run but slipped and fell on the stone filled floor.   
The edges on the floor were stones sticking out so Sakura cut her legs a little.  
Sakura tried to scramble up but she couldn't see. "I can't see!" she cried. She rubbed her hands on her face frantically. "Help!"  
Sakura reached for wond but wasn't there. "The Clow wond!" she cried. She could feel someone in her presence. Something evil and she couldn't see it.  
She stood up. She felt scorching pain in her knees. She felt blood run down her legs.   
  
  
  
"I see my beloved Sakura in the tunnel that leads to here and she's blind and bloody." Said Kami.  
"Bloody? What do you mean bloody?" said Tomoyo.   
"And I see Syaoran and that flying bear heading over to his house." Kami stopped viewing the scenes in the portal. He turned to his prisoners. "Looks like Syaoran needs to be occupied for a while." Said Kami. He rubbed his hands together.  
"You better not hurt him!" cried Meilin.  
"Of course I will."  
  
Syaoran bolted in his house straight towards the staircase. "Kami! Meilin! Tomoyo! Where are you guys?!" he yelled.   
No answer. Syaoran began to panic. "Kero their not here. I shouldn't have ever let Sakura go on her own. I should have went."  
"Calm down kid. I have an logical explanation for this." Said Kero flying in looking calm.   
"How come I'm the one in panic here?" said Syaoran annoyed.   
"I think Kami kidnapped Tomoyo and the little girl. I think that he has a major crush on Sakura and I think that, just maybe he's behind the Dynasty Cards."   
"That couldn't be, I mean Kami would never betray me. He's my best friend." Said Syaoran.  
"He's not your friend no more."  
Syaoran looked around and then at Kero. "I just don't get it. Why is he making such a big deal about this?" he asked.  
"Don't you get it? This whole thing is about love. Kami wants Sakura and you won't let that happen because you love her so dearly and you need to rescue her. Is that correct?" Said Kero.  
Syaoran couldn't help but blush. "Okay, so I do love her." Then he stared down. "Too much and I feel..feel.."  
"Li you okay?" asked Kero. Syaoran placed his hand on his chest to his heart. "Kero..I-I don't feel so g-good." He said. He crouched down still holding his chest.  
Kero started to have a look of concern on his face. "W-whats the matter?"  
"Don't know. I feel s-so strange." He let out an exasperated sigh. "I feel a c-clow card." Syaoran's voice was cracking.  
"Dynasty cards!" said Kero. "Li with draw from their spell!"  
"C-can't. I'm growing w-w-weaker." Syaoran was fully on the ground and weakly let out a breath. "Sakura's in danger." He added. Then he slowly laid on the floor.  
His vision was getting weaker.   
Whats happening to me, he thought. Feel so weak, I can't move. I'm spinning around..and around....and around...  
  
  
  
"Sakura my sweet." Said a voice that made an echo in the cave. "I came to get you."  
Sakura who was limping and who couldn't see was shaken by the voice. She stopped walking and asked, "W-who's there?"  
"Why its Kami and you and I can be together forever."   
Sakura made a little gasp and gritted her teeth. "Kami?"  
  
Next Part: A few Ancient Cards went into Syaoran's head. Can he battle it off in his mind? Also Kami has his true love, so will Sakura get her vision back or she'll just renounce her love for Li.   
Ep.11, The fight begins  



	11. The fight Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and I don't own the characters  
  
*Authors Notes: Hope you like it.  
  
  
THE FIGHT BEGINS  
  
  
Toya looked at the clock that was on the kitchen counter. "Where is that girl. It's almost 10:00 at night. Where could Sakura be." He said to himself.  
He looked out the window. It was cloudy and windy and ready to pour down rain. Toya then decided to call Tomoyo's house again.   
"I hope I find her before dad gets back." He said picking up the phone.  
  
  
Sakura opened her eyes a little. Could she see again? She wiggled her arm a little but it was stiff. Her whole body was stiff. She felt like ten thousand pounds of rocks fell down on top of her.  
She tilted her head a bit and saw Tomoyo strapped to a bed and Meilin strapped to a chair. Both were sleep.  
"G-guys." Whispered Sakura. Her eyes absorbed the dim windowless chamber. Then her eyes came across her new wardrobe. She wasn't wearing her sleeveless shirt and a Jean skirt no more, but a bubbly pink dress, and knee high boots, heart shaped earrings and white frills at the bottom. And you know what. The outfit was from her vision!  
"What is this?" she said in a low voice.  
"It's your new clothes, pretty cherry blossom." Said a sly voice. Sakura knew who it was. "Kami."  
"Yes its me." Said the figure dressed in black. He came up to her bedside and brushed his hand along Sakura's soft hair. Sakura managed to yank her head away from his cold touch.  
She suddenly and painfully sat up. "Okay." She said calmly. "Where am I?"  
"My chamber Sakura." Said Kami.   
"Okay chamber." She said in a steady voice. Then she pointed over to her friends strapped up. "Whats that about Kami?" she asked in a vicious tone.  
Kami chuckled. "Let's start 3 years ago..."  
  
  
Syaoran managed to get his balance on the glass floor that was flashing in green colors.  
"Where am I?" he asked himself. Then a raspy voice came.  
"You're in your mind, young man."  
Syaoran spun around. "What was that?"  
"I am the think card and with my partners Heartbreak and Dream."  
Syaoran turned around and faced the bright figures floating in front of him.  
"What do you want with me?" asked Syaoran.  
"Are master, master Kami wants you to suffer a life long of agony." Said Heartbreak. "Too bad the death card isn't with us."  
"Death card?" said Syaoran. Okay this is really weird, he thought.  
"Yes death,"said, Dream. "Instead of dreams you die. Kami wants that to happen to you cause he loves Queen Sakura and you have stolen her."  
"What I did not steal her. I came to her and she came to me and....what am I saying you stupid cards don't know anything."   
Then Think whispered to heartbreak and Dream, "If we had the imagine card right now, we can trick that boy with a phony Sakura."  
  
  
Where are you Li? I need you right now, she thought. She then heard Kami walked into the room.   
"Sleep well?" he asked.   
"No, not in this stupid place." Said Sakura. She began to move off the bed but her knees got to her. "Ah." She said.  
Her knees stopped bleeding but were swollen and sore. "I took care of those." He said.  
Sakura gave one of her fierce expressions. "How evil can you get, Kami. This is just too far! If my knees were not damaged I would have beaten your butt so bad you won't feel yourself."  
"Sakura I love you." Said Kami.  
"Love me? I wish those words you just said were Li's." smiled Sakura. She closed her eyes still smiling.  
"And oh I wish to feel his warm lips on mines and his gentle hug." Sakura sighed. "I hope he's okay?" She opened her eyes. "If you done anything to hurt him. You'll pay."  
"Don't worry he's having a vision of his own." Said Kami.   
Sakura's face went worried. "What do you mean?"  
Kami revealed an orange and pink mixed card. "Imaginary, force out your powers!"  
  
(Readers don't worry I'm trying to put your romance in.)  
  
  
"Syaoran say it!" screamed the heartbreak. "Never! I never renounce my feelings! Get off me!"  
The Heartbreak and Think hauled Syaoran onto the ground. While Dream was combining her powers with imagine, forming the phony Sakura.   
"I love Sakura! I love her! Now get off me!" He cried. With all his might he pushed the two off of him.  
He stood up and retrieved his sword and freeze card. Kero said the regular clow cards don't work, but I'm taking chances, he thought.   
He turned to think and Dream but it wasn't the cards, but Sakura.  
"S-Sakura? What are you doing in my dream?" he asked. The Dream Sakura smiled then giggled.  
"Syaoran how silly can you get." She said. She walked up towards him. She hugged him and said sweetly. "I'd missed you."  
Too weird thought Syaoran. This can't be Sakura. It can't be.  
"Syaoran will you kiss me?"  
She asked looking up.   
"B-but Sakura the cards." Stuttered Syaoran startled by the question.  
Then the fake Sakura suddenly said, "Well then I guess you don't love me."  
"Sakura what are you talking about." Said Syaoran. Fake Sakura backed away. She unleashed a small sword.  
"Sakura whats gotten in to you and why are you in my dream?" said Syaoran.  
Sakura's green eyes turned red. "Lets dull. If I win you'll have me and if I win well that's that."  
"No I'm not fighting you." Said Syaoran backing away. "Your crazy. Why would you fight someone you love."  
  
  
"Sakura I'm so glad your all right." Said Tomoyo. Sakura made a slight smile. "So Tomoyo any plans to bust out of here?  
"My mom must be worried. I'm sure my bodyguards are searching for me right now." She said.  
"I'm hungry." Said Meilin. "And my arms hurt."  
"I have your meal." Said Kami walking in with a tray of sandwiches.  
"Kami what are you waiting for, just rule the world. Your wasting time." Said Sakura.  
"Not yet I feel that Syaoran's not dead yet." Said Kami uniting Tomoyo and Meilin.  
"Ha! If you think Li's going to back down on a fight your wrong. I have confidence in him and he does with me. He'll beat those Dynasty cards. He'll think of me."  
"Go on Sakura." Said Tomoyo.  
"Preach all you like my pretty blossom because nothing can stand against my cards." Snarled Kami.  
Meilin greedily dug into the plate. "So hungry."  
Sakura stuck out her tongue at him and stared down at her raw and swollen knees. "Darn, now I can't walk right." Whispered Sakura. "Maybe I can try." Then her key came to mind. My key, she thought.  
"Kami where's my key!" said Sakura. She checked the dress pockets.  
"I have it." Said Kami standing up.   
This is my chance, thought Tomoyo. She quickly stood up and yelled, "Oh Kami try to catch me!" She ran toward the doorway.   
"Hey!" said Kami turning around. He began to chase after her but Meilin jumped on his back.  
"Get off me!" cried Kami.   
"Go Sakura! Go!" motion Meilin to the door. Sakura nodded. She hopped out of bed. She winced in pain. "My knees." She said.  
"Just go!" said Meilin. Kami was busy trying to push her off of him. Sakura began to run out the giant doors but saw her regular cloths on the floor. She quickly rummaged through them. She quickly retrieved her clow key. "Gotcha." She whispered.   
She quickly bolted out the room.   
  
Kero poured the bucket of ice onto Syaoran's face. The boy eyes flew open. He sat up wiping his face. "K-Kero where's Sakura?" he asked in a worried voice.  
"While you were snoozing I felt Sakura in danger. I sense it and I sense a clow card around your house." Said Kero sniffing.   
"There is a ancient card. They were in my head. It was the Think, Dream, and Heartbreak. And Sakura wasn't herself." He said. "I'm looking for her. You take care of the cards Kero." He ran out the door before Kero could answer.  
  
  
As Sakura was running she chanted out, "Key of clow! The power of magic, the power of light! Surrender the wond the force ignite! Release!"  
The Key formed into a wond. Sakura reached the opening in of the cave. She was back in the park. She saw Tomoyo catching her breath.  
"Tomoyo that's great running." Said Sakura. "Yeah." Breathed Tomoyo.  
Then she said, "But where's Meilin?"  
"Oh right." Said Sakura looking back at the tunnel. "She saved me some time. I hope she's all right."  
"Me too. Where's Kero?" asked Tomoyo. "At Li's house I think. Let's go I sense a clow card loose."  
  
  
Part 12:  
Together Again? Or Not.  



	12. Together again? Or Not?

  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own CCS. Clamp owns this.  
  
  
*Authors notes: Hope you enjoy this part. I hope to end this series soon, but its just getting started.  
  
  
  
Sonomi looked out her window in a dreading expression. "Where could she be. Its 8:00 in the morning." she said. "Maybe she's at Sakura's house." she suggested.  
She walked out her living room into the dining room. "Maybe I should call the cops."  
(For all of you who don't recognize Sonomi, she's Tomoyo's mother)  
  
  
Sakura knocked onto Syaoran's door. Tomoyo was behind her panting. "Are you sure Li's here?"  
"He just got to be," said Sakura. "And Kero." Sakura banged against the door again. The door flew open. It was Wai. "Aren't you Sakura?" he asked.  
"Yes, is Li here? This is an emergency," she said. Wai smiled and then shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I thought he was staying the night with one of his friends."  
"Well he's not," said Tomoyo. Then Tomoyo's eyes grew wide. She spotted Kero stiffly sitting on the floor. "Sakura look its Kero."  
"Kero?" said Sakura pushing through Wai into the house. She picked up Kero off the floor and hugged him. "I thought I'll never see you again."  
  
  
"Police are searching for four missing teenagers throughout the city and in small town areas," said the reporter on the TV.  
"Their names are Sakura Kinomoto." A photograph of her showed up on the screen. "Syaoran Li." Picture of him appeared. "Meilin Li." Picture of her. "And Tomoyo Daidoji." Her picture showed on the screen.  
"These four teens have been reported missing from family members and are investigators are searching frantically for clues. Back to you Carson."  
  
Toya was riding his bike around the neighborhood with Yukito.  
"Sure, she's not just spending the night over her friends house?" he asked.  
"No Sakura wouldn't just stay the night over someone's house without telling Me." said Toya.  
"Oh, well she could be at school. Its pasted 8:00." suggested Yuki.  
"Good Idea. Let's check the school," said Toya speeding up.  
  
  
Well Kero explained the events on the happenings of the situation with Syaoran under the spell of Dream, Think and Heartbreak.   
"So where did he go?" asked Sakura. They were near lover's leap pool, in the park.  
"I don't know. He sort of ran off." Said Kero.  
"Ugh this is getting ridiculous." Moaned Sakura.   
"You tell me." Said Tomoyo.   
"We have to look for him." Said Sakura. "He could be in danger."  
"Him? Why you worrying about Li for? He's not the one being forced to love Kami?" said Kero.  
"But he's the one who's going to get killed if we don't do something! Kami said so himself. He hates Li. He had always been jealous of him. And he has Meilin trapped in there. We have to go back and fight. So after we find Li, we are going to battle if it means life or death! No ifs ands or buts. Are you two with me or not?"  
Tomoyo hesitated and finally said, "Yes I'm with you." Sakura turned to Kero. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah." He sighed.  
Sakura raised her fists. "Good!" She took out her Fly card. She raised her wond. "Fly!" she called. The wings formed on the wond. Tomoyo hopped on.  
  
"Excellent. Sakura's now in the game." Said Kami looking through his Vision card. "Her and that animal are searching for Syaoran, but they will fail. Once I send out stormy."   
Kami revealed the gray dark card. It had raindrops and lighting designed on it.   
"Stormy release your powers!" Before Kami can unleash the powers. Meilin shoved Him to the ground weakly.  
Kami stood up and slapped her across the face. Meilin fell to the ground holding her cheek.  
"Stupid girl, you've got beaten once, and you want another? Your crazy." Meilin had got into a battle with Kami while Sakura and Tomoyo escaped. Kami won the fight, but Meilin was badly beaten.  
"As I was saying. Stormy goo."  
  
"Tomoyo have you notice, that there's cop cars on every street." Said Sakura steering her wond in the air. Tomoyo looked down. "Yeah. Do you think are parents are searching for us?"  
"Probably. I know my brother is probably freaking out by now." Sakura looked down again and suddenly spotted Syaoran. "Li!" she cried. Her gloomy face turned into a bright, energetic face.  
"You found Li, where?" asked Kero.   
"He's at my house!" They flew down.  
  
"We had searchers looking for you guys. Where's Sakura and the rest?" asked Fujitaka.  
"I was looking for her and the others." Said Syaoran in a gloomy tone. "I can't find them. I'm sorry."  
"Its okay as long as you are Sakura's friend. I just hope to find her soon."  
"Dad! Li!" called a voice. Syaoran and Fujitaka turned around.   
Sakura rushed up to the two but unexpectedly embraced Syaoran in a hug. "I miss you." She said.  
Syaoran smiled, "Me too." It's good to have Sakura in my arms again, he thought. He was ready to just lean forward and kiss her on the lips but backed out on it.   
Tomoyo smiled who watched on the side. "I wish I had my camera with me." She gushed.  
They pulled apart. Sakura turned to her father and hugged him. "I'm sorry I worried you, but I was over at Li's house." She lied.  
Fujitaka was startled by that answer. "Y-you were over a boys house?"  
Sakura sweat dropped and said quickly, "Um yeah! Nothing happened dad. Li would never do anything uncertain to me. I love, I mean I'm his buddy, yeah that's it!" blurted Sakura.  
"Sakura is there something I should know?" asked Fujitaka.   
"No dad nothing at all! Isn't that right Li?"   
"Um-Um." Syaoran began. Sakura elbowed him.   
"Ow, yeah she's right. Whats two 13 yr. Olds gonna do in a room alone together."  
Sakura's father eyed him. "A lot of things."  
"Oh, come on Mr. Kinomoto. You know Sakura won't do those kinda of things." Said Tomoyo.  
"Hope so." He replied. He noticed Sakura's outfit. "Nice custume, where ya get it from? Sakura flushed in embarrassment. Guess I forgot to change, she thought.  
He looked up at the sky, which was getting dark and cloudy. The light breeze changed into a rough wind.  
"Storm this time a day?" said Fujitaka. "Well you kids better get home. Sakura lets go in."  
"Wait! Can I walk Tomoyo home?" asked Sakura eagerly. He turned to his daughter. "For what?"  
"Make sure she gets home safely."  
"But the storm."  
"Don't worry dad. We'll be fine. I'll hurry back." And with that the three ran off down the road. The wind was getting fiercer and raindrops began to fall down from the sky. Rumblings occurred.  
After five minutes, it began to pour down rain and bolts of lighting occurred. They reached Tomoyo's house and were soaked.  
They ran in the house. "Mother! I'm home!" called Tomoyo wringing out her long black hair. No answer. "I guess she's out looking for me."   
Sakura sighed. "Now we found Li, we have to get Meilin."  
"You mean she's still at Kami's?" said Syaoran. Tomoyo and Sakura nodded.  
"Yeah and Sakura is determined to get your cousin, so don't worry." Said Kero.   
Tomoyo clasped her hands. "So how about that kiss Li?"  
"What?" said Syaoran.   
"The kiss. I mean come on its obvious you wanted to kiss her. You were eager. Come on." Said Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo if you don't shut up, thought Syaoran who was blushing at the moment.  
Sakura laughed and quickly dragged Tomoyo out the rec room into the kitchen.  
"Tomoyo what do you think your doing? I can't kiss Li." Said Sakura lowly.  
"But Sakura, you guys are longing for this." Said Tomoyo.  
"But Kero's here."  
"I'll tell him to leave."  
"And what about you and your camera's huh?"  
"The camera's?"  
"Yeah the cam's. You are so sneaky Tomoyo, but you can't out sneak me."  
"Oh sheesh those photos were going to be good."  
"Well I'm....  
A big rumbling sound blasting outside. That made the two jump. Sakura looked out the kitchen window. "It's a real storm out there."  
Kero suddenly flew into the kitchen. "This is not your ordinary storm. It's a Dynasty card."  
"Oh great." Said Tomoyo. "More interruptions."  
(Dream, think, and heartbreak are in Tomoyo's mansion.) Sakura took out her key from her pocket, but a card fell out of it.  
Kero looked down. " Whats that?" Sakura looked down. "Oh, that's the card I found on the side walk. She picked it up. Syaoran came into the kitchen.  
"Whats going on?" They all stared at the card. It was purple and black and some angle and demon was on it. It was the Death card.  
"The death card." Whispered Kero. Syaoran looked up to Sakura. "Where did you find this?"  
"I-I found it."  
(Read part 10 to know how she found it. Remember how she ran to get her scrunchies but picked up a card?)  
"It was on the ground and I kept it."  
"How come you didn't tell me?" asked Syaoran.  
"Well we were in a rush."  
"This is the most sinister of all Dynasty cards. It's powerful. Good thing you found it Sakura." Said Kero.  
"Now you and Li capture that card." Said Tomoyo.   
"I should stay here." Said Syaoran.   
"Why Li?" asked Sakura.   
"Something doesn't seem right in Tomoyo's house. You should sense it Sakura." He said.  
Sakura nodded. "But if you do find that strange sense, please come and help me capture the stormy card."  
"I will."   
Okay Li don't do this, thought Syaoran. He was going to lean over and kiss her.   
Sakura was thinking the same thing.  
"Are we gonna have to break you guys up." Said Kero annoyed. He notices what was happening.  
Tomoyo grabbed Kero and headed into the other room.  
"Um, so I'll be seeing ya." Said Sakura. She turned to leave but Syaoran took her hand to stop her. Sakura turned back to Syaoran. "Yes?"  
Here it goes, thought Syaoran. He slowly leaned forward to Sakura.  
Sakura's heart began to pound. Oh my gosh he's going to kiss me!  
Sakura closed her eyes and felt his warm lips on hers.   
I'm kissing Sakura; this is so weird, thought Syaoran.  
Their temptation's got to them. Syaoran ran his hand through Sakura's hair.  
Sakura went deeper in the kiss. She was ready to wrap her arms around him....   
"Hey you two!"   
Syaoran and Sakura pulled apart quickly and started to act like nothing happened.  
Kero folded his arms. "Sakura get out there and capture that card. Li! You go check around here for clues."  
The two faces were crimson red.   
"Didn't I say, no blushing until the end of the story. Now scram!"  
Sakura sighed and smiled at Syaoran who smiled back.   
"Promise you'll help me?"  
"I promise."  
Sakura headed out the door into the storm. Syaoran turned around to face a steaming and annoyed Kero and a dreamy Tomoyo.  
"I have it all on tape, don't worry."   
  
  
Sakura couldn't see through the pouring rain. It was blurring her vision. Her hair was soaked and matted to her face.   
An ear crackling noise filled the air. Sakura screamed. "I need a raincoat for this." She said as she sputtered out some rain.  
"Release in your spell! Fly!"  
  
PART 13: Sakura battles it off with Stormy while Li, Kero and Kero faces, Heartbreak, hate, think, and Dream. Will they capture those Dynasty cards? And also are phony Sakura is stll in creation.   
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Mind Games

Disclaimer: I don't own this show or the characters. Clamp is the owner.  
  
Authors Notes: Must read part 10,11 and 12 for this. And at the end. Please give me ideas for part 14. Thankyou and enjoy. And even though they kissed doesn't mean the romance is over.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry I found three of them. But there's still one missing. I think her name is Meilin."  
"Okay sir, we'll check on it." Replied the officer. Fujitaka hung up the phone.   
He continued to look out the window. "Sakura can't make it through this storm."  
"Dad, I couldn't find her anywhere. I checked the park, and school. No sign of her." Said Toya coming in soak and wet.  
Fujitaka turned to Toya and Yuki. "I found her, but one is still missing."  
"Good, but that storm is terrible out there." Toya hung his coat on the rack. "Where is Sakura anyway?" he asked.  
"She walked Tomoyo home."  
"In this kind of weather. She must be crazy." The phone ranged. Fujitaka picked it up quickly.  
"Hello?"  
"Its me Sonomi. I searched this whole town but no sign of Tomoyo and the others anywhere."   
"She's fine calm down. She went home already."  
  
  
These thunderbolts are attacking me! I can't hardly steer where am I going!   
Sakura was in a heap of trouble in the storm. The winds were constantly throwing her around and the rain was so much, she couldn't see.   
"How am I suppose to capture Stormy if I can't...whoa!!!" Sakura had almost slipped off her wond and the wind pushed her off course. "I can't just sit here. I have to release a card."  
Sakura reached into her pocket in her raincoat. "Maybe I should use windy. Or shadow. It's worth a try."  
A big bolt of thunder came spiraling down toward Sakura. She gasped. "Shield card!" A pink bubble formed around Sakura.  
"That was close." She breathed out. "Now to use shadow."  
  
  
"This is the main hall in the house. But it will confuse you. Its like a maze." Explained Tomoyo.  
They were on the third floor of the house. "Becareful guys, It's the Heartbreak card I'm feeling." Said Kero. Syaoran took out his sword. "Let's just get this over with."  
"I'll go with you guys." Said Tomoyo who was afraid herself. "Okay follow me." Said Syaoran. They slowly began to walk down the hall.   
"Stand guard guys. These cards can easily take advantage of you." Whispered Kero.  
  
  
Meilin managed grasp her balance. "Kami's the stupid one. He left me alone with his precious cards." She grumbled.  
She slowly walked up to a glass metal case that had the Dynasty cards held in them. "Wow." She whispered. She looked around the room to see if anyone was there and lift up the top.   
She carefully grabbed the stack. "This is so cool. Syaoran can't be able to top this." She sat on the floor and spreaded them out.  
"Cool, the hole card. That's a good one." Meilin stuff that in her pocket. "Hmmm.. How about the beauty card." Meilin suddenly smiled. "Its perfect. I can use it on me and Syaoran we'll surly fall for me." Meilin shoved it in her pocket.  
"Let's see what else is here. Um.. Rip card, sure that might work. The flash card. That's a good one. The art card...boring. I hate art. Oh, we can use the vanish card, definitely. Rebirth card. Sounds good. Knight card, who needs that card when you have Syaoran to defend you. Sticky card? That's a weird one, but it sounds good.   
Ugly card can be useful. I can use it on Sakura. Melt card sounds boring."   
Meilin put the remaining cards back in the case. "Wasn't there more cards. Kami said there was twenty. I guess he released some of them. I know that Syaoran and Sakura caught some of them."  
Meilin stood up and looked over toward the entrance. "I'm getting out of here."  
  
  
Sakura spat out some mud. She slowly sat up and dug in the soft, mush mud for the clow wond. She had fallen off her wond, while trying to release shadow. It was battling it off with stormy.  
"I must of hit my head." Said Sakura daze from the fall. "I wish I hadn't fallen in the mud. It's disgusting. Sakura stood up. She was wet and filthy dirty. She was completely a mess. She looked up at the sky. Shadow had trapped Stormy. Sakura smiled to herself. "Time to capture you."  
She raised her wond. "Stormy! Return to your powers combined!" The rain and thunder formed into a card. It floated toward Sakura.  
"Finally its over."  
The sky became blue and the sun was seeping out the clouds. It was your ordinary day again. Sakura noticed that she was on the soccer field.   
"Sakura!"  
Sakura turned around and was struck in the head by an object. She screeched in pain and stared at her attacker. "Li?"  
Syaoran stood there holding his sword straight at her.   
"Huh?" Sakura backed away.   
Then the fake Syaoran began another attack, but Sakura moved out the way. "Li, what are you doing?"  
  
  
"I presence the Heartbreak in here." Said Kero pointing at the door.  
"That's my room." Said Tomoyo. Syaoran turned the knob and entered the room preparing for another attack.   
"Where's that card at?" asked Tomoyo. She stood in back of Syaoran cowardly.  
"I don't know. Tomoyo you should stand on guard outside. Its safer." Said Syaoran. "But Li, what if a clow card is out there." Said Tomoyo.  
"Just do it."  
"All right." She grumbled.  
  
"Look out behind you Li!" cried Kero. The Heartbreak was in back of Syaoran ready to attack.  
Syaoran swirled around and positioned his sword. "Stand back!"  
The heartbreak grinned and raised its hands. It began to glow, filling up the room with soft violet light. "Kero, what is it doing?" asked Syaoran in a worried voice. He backed away.  
"Its about to attack Li, go at it before it goes into your mind." Said Kero watching from above.  
Syaoran launched towards the card with his sword. The heartbreak had formed a gas bubble and threw it towards him. Tomoyo's room was small so Syaoran had to dive over on the bed.   
The power had hit the piano and sliced it in half. Making such noise that Tomoyo who was in the hallway was now wondering what was going on.  
"Hey was that my piano?" she asked banging on the door. "I really need that! For music class."  
  
Syaoran jumped off the bed and was ready for another attack. The heartbreak turned around with sad eyes and said, "Don't do this Syaoran, let go of Sakura and become one with us."  
"Never! Take this!" said Syaoran jumping off the bed and slicing the arm of the card.  
The card cried in agony. It turned to Syaoran with a meaningful glare. "How could you."  
It attacked Syaoran and flung him out the room. He banged into the door, hard and into Tomoyo. She screamed.  
"Li, you all right?" said Kero floating out the room.  
Syaoran sat up in pain and rubbed his head. "Darn. I didn't know that card can do such damage. I nearly broke my neck."   
"Quit complaining and let's get out of here! Its coming!" screamed Tomoyo stumbling up. She darted towards the narrow staircase.  
Syaoran grabbed his sword and mindlessly ran to the steps with Tomoyo. Kero was behind. "We have to fight it Li! Use your elements or something!" he said.  
The heartbreak in full speed rammed into Syaoran almost sending him fling down the stairs but grabbed the rail just on time.  
"Li, are you okay?" asked Tomoyo.  
He held his stomach and uttered. "Watch it Tomoyo!" The heartbreak shoved Tomoyo down the steps.  
  
  
  
"No, Li y-you can't do this....n-noo"  
Sakura could hardly breathed with Syaoran's hands squeezing her neck. He had pinned her to a tree trying to choke her.  
I'm going to die, I can hardly breath. Why is Li doing this? Did I do something wrong. Oh no I'm getting dizzy.  
Then Syaoran threw her down to the ground and began to severely kick her in the stomach. Sakura was in so much pain; she had tears in her eyes and could hardly breath. She tried to get away but he was quick.  
"Are you given up Sakura?" he said. He finishes his kicks and took his sword and aimed it at her. Sakura was on the ground holding her stomach and choking.  
Wait a minuet this isn't the Li I know. Must be Kami up to his tricks again. Sakura looked up and softly and meekly said. "You're not Li. He would never hurt me." And with that she grabbed the sword by the edges and threw it across the field. She had slightly cut her palms a little.  
Syaoran was in shock. "You little...  
"Watch it bud, this is a rated G story." Sakura backed kicked Syaoran towards the face. He backed away to block the attacks.  
"See I told ya you're not real. The real Syaoran would know how to fight." Sakura aimed her fist and punched the fake Syaoran to the ground. Sakura smiled to her self-looking at Syaoran cowardly cover himself. Then she let out a moaning noise when her stomach pain came.  
"Sakura very good. You did nice work to my Image card. That tells me you're a good queen." The voice was easily recognizable.  
Sakura turned around still holding her stomach.  
" Damn you Kami, what do you want now?" She said through gritted teeth.  
"My, my, my. Such language coming from the Japanese chick." Said Kami. He came upon her.  
"Get out of my way. I have to help Li." Said Sakura walking past him. Kami grabbed her wrist. "Did I tell you already? Syaoran's dead."  
Sakura froze in position. "Liar." She said.  
Kami chuckled. "Don't believe me?"  
Sakura yanked her hand off of his. "I don't believe you if you were the last person in this world, now stay away from me."  
  
  
"Element! Fire!" The flames shot out and surround Heartbreak. "Yes! Its damage."  
Syaoran bent down towards Tomoyo. She was out unconscious and was bleeding from the head. "Kero go get Sakura or somebody. Tomoyo is in trouble." Demanded Syaoran.  
Kero rushed out the door.   
Syaoran stood guard of Tomoyo and watched the heartbreak get defeated by his flames. "Sakura I said I was going to help you but it seems like I need your help now."   
  
  
Next part: Kami has trapped Sakura. Will Kero find Kero in time? What about Tomoyo? And where's Meilin gone? Next part on: Love can do crazy things   
  
  
  
  



	14. Love can do crazy things

Disclaimer: I don't own the show and blah blah blah!  
  
*Authors notes: Sorry to keep you waiting. This part is very long, so enjoy. And part 15 and 16 will be my last parts. After you read please send suggestions of what you want to read on 16.  
  
  
  
"I must find Syaoran and the others! Where could they be." Meilin had run from the park all the way to Sakura's house. Then she bumped into Naoko.  
"Meilin, there you are. You were absent from school, weren't you?" she said.   
"I can't speak right now. Sakura is in danger." Meilin continued running.  
"Why she's in a hurry?" said Naoko. Then a couple of cop cars rode by, with siren's on.  
"Hmm, I wonder whats going on." She said to her self.  
  
  
Sakura pulled open the door and into the Tomoyo's house. "Li! Kero! Tomoyo!" she called. "You guys I'm here!" It was silent but she could hear faint calls from far away. "Maybe their up stairs."   
She immediately began running up the staircase that seem like forever.  
I'm coming Li, you just wait. I won't let anyone hurt you, she thought.   
It seemed like a year to get up, but she made it and was met by a shove to the ground. "Ahh!"  
The figure came in view wearing the same clothes as her and resembled her just well. Then Sakura frowned. "Image card."  
The card laughed. "You're right, miss card captor." Then she took out the fake clow wond. "Let's battle."  
"W-wait a minute what have you done with my friends." Said Sakura standing up. It was no time to fight. She had to help Syaoran and the others.  
"Syaoran you mean?" She said. "He's up there dying probably. It's not my problem."  
Sakura clenched her fists. "How could you say that!" Sakura took out the death card. "Get out of my way or I'll use this on you!"  
"Gosh, you're that desperate to rescue them. Don't you want be the bride of master Kami?" Said the Image.  
"Yeah right, and destroy the world? I don't think so! Now move or I'll release." Said Sakura getting her clow wond out.  
"I'm sorry to break it to ya, but the Ancient Dynasty clow cards only work if its caught and believe me it hasn't." said image staring down at it with a wicked grin on her face. Sakura was stunned by the remark.  
Now what am I going to do, she thought.  
"Since your weak and all I'll let you go. But if I do, you'll be trapped in this house forever." The Image card vanished.  
"Trapped? She can't do this to me!" cried Sakura. She stomped her foot hard on the ground. "Now what Sakura. How am I suppose to save my friends and find Meilin? I'm supposed to be a card captor. I have this city in danger. All because of some lousy crush. Am I capable of this battle?"  
Sakura took a deep breath and ran up the next stairway to the third floor. She could here the voices that seemed panic.  
"Guys!" she called as she stepped on a squishy liquid on the floor. She looked down and saw droplets of blood.   
"What." Her heart began to beat fast. If there was blood, what could have happen to the others?  
She reached the top step as she saw the heartbreak card lay helplessly on the ground. She looked around. "Anyone here?" she called.  
She walked around and then entered Tomoyo's room. She gasped as she saw Tomoyo and her mother lay unconscious on the floor.  
She covered her mouth and ran to them. "Oh my god!" She gently shook Tomoyo. "Wake up, please." She saw that her head was busted and had dry blood.  
"Who done this?"  
"Sakura."   
Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran out of breath. "Li!" Sakura walked over to him and hugged him. "W-what happen?"  
"Image and heartbreak." He said and then winced as a jolt of pain struck his shoulder. He laid on his knees.   
"Whats wrong?" asked Sakura.   
"Just a little cut, but right now get Tomoyo and her mom to a doctor." Syaoran made another moan. "H-hurry."  
Sakura gave Syaoran one last look and went over to Tomoyo. She felt her eyes burn with tears. Everyone was hurt but her. But she wasn't giving up.  
"We are trapped in here. I can't do-do nothing." Sakura wiped her tears. "But if Kami comes I can."   
If Li sees me crying like this he'll think I'm pathetic, she thought.  
"Sakura don't worry. We'll win this okay? Now capture heartbreak." Uttered Syaoran.  
"I just hope its not too late." Said Sakura ready to break into tears.  
"How did Tomoyo's mother get into this." She said to no one in particular.  
  
  
  
Before Sakura reached the mansion...  
(Rewind)  
  
"I'm home Tomoyo, sweety!" called Sonomi climbing the staircase. "Are you there?" As she reached the top she saw Tomoyo on the floor unconscious. She practically screamed.  
She bent down to comfort her child. "Who did this?"  
"Please calm down." Said Syaoran. "She slipped and fell."   
Sonomi's eyes went wide. "Get away from me! Don't come any closer! You did this to her!" she yelled.  
"N-no I didn't. It was someone else." He said.  
Sonomi saw that he was holding a sword. "You better stay back!"  
"It wasn't me. Honest." He reached forward but the woman only shrieked. "Help!"  
Syaoran backed off until Sakura was behind Sonomi. He knew it was not the real Sakura.  
"Get out the way." He pushed Sonomi and rammed his sword into Image.  
Sonomi turned around and screamed. "You, you killed Sakura! My daughters friend." She soon fainted from all the shock.   
Syaoran stared down at the card as it switched to its normal form.   
Then it vanished.  
  
(Back)  
  
Meilin pulled on Tomoyo's door with Kero behind. "You're telling me, that you stole all the cards?" asked Kero.  
"Not all, some that were important." Said Meilin. She looked around and ran to the kitchen. "Hey you guys!"  
"Li! We're back." Said Kero.  
"Kero, Meilin? Is that you?"   
"Sakura! You okay?" asked Kero.  
"Yeah we are in the rec room!"  
  
"We captured the Heartbreak, but image got away." Said Syaoran. He reached for his shoulder and rubbed it. "Something's wrong with my shoulder."  
"Tomoyo's still knocked out and her mothers okay just a little nervous." Sakura laid a warm rag on Tomoyo's head.   
"You two sound like you won the war, but you haven't." said Kero.  
"I'm waiting for Kami to come back with his stupid cards."   
Meilin quickly took out the Dynasty cards. "You and Syaoran aren't the only ones with skills. I have stolen Kami's cards while I was still trapped. We can use them. Or hold them as our hostages."  
"Excellent Meilin." Smiled Syaoran. Meilin gleamed with pleasure.  
"Wow." Said Sakura viewing them.  
"Stop it this instant, you amateurs."  
They all turned around. It was Kami in a furious mood. "Sakura admit it. I won now come to me." He said.  
"You stay the hell away from her." Syaoran stood up. Sakura grabbed his arm. "No Li don't do this. This was my fault. You'll get hurt. Please don't." she grabbed.  
He looked down at her. "Sakura we can't just stand here and do nothing." He said softly.   
"But I don't wanna loose you again."  
" And I don't wanna loose you either."   
Sakura knew there was no chance in arguing. She closed her eyes and said. "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Stop this now." Said Kami running towards Syaoran.   
"Li, look out!" cried Sakura. She pushed him out the way and let Kami punch her in the stomach.   
Meilin caught Sakura before she fell to the floor. "Sakura!"  
Syaoran stared in shock. "No. Sakura. No."   
Why did she do it? He asked himself. He made his way up. "Kami stop it now! Don't do this to yourself! We were best friends!"  
Kami looked at Syaoran with fierce eyes. "Were best friends. Until you stole my girl."  
"It wasn't no ones girl to began with."  
"Yeah this is silly." Agreed Kero.  
Sakura opened her eyes and coughed a little. "Is he all right?"  
"Sakura you should be asking that to yourself." Said Meilin helping her sit up. "Him and Kami are arguing. But I have the most valuable thing that lunatic wants." Said Meilin flashing the cards.  
"Their hopeless Meilin. They won't work unless you captured it. We haven't. To capture it, we have to call out its name. It will take a miracle to beat all those."  
"I thought I did something once for change. Oh well."  
"Look Meilin, we can really use your help right now. You can put all that martial arts training to work. Then we'll warn him to stop this nonsense."  
  
The last part: The death card is going to be used the wrong way. Lots of suspense on the finale. Very long. Take about 4 days.  
  
  



	15. This is It

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these peoples, okay?  
  
Authors Notes: Last part and it's cool and sad too. And right now I'm really thinking this series should have been in action/adventure, but it doesn't matter.  
  
  
  
"Kero I'm gonna have to release the death card." Whispered Sakura.  
"What? Are you serious?" asked Kero.  
"Ssshh! Kero not so loud!" she hissed.  
"But Sakura that card is not caught, like you said." Said Meilin.  
"I know, but we have no choice but to use it. We have to use something." Sakura stood up. "Stop it, you guys!" she said. She held onto her sore stomach. "Kami it's me you want not him." She waved the card in front of him.   
Kami's jaw dropped open. "H-how did you get that?" he asked shakily.  
"By your reaction it seems this is your strongest card."  
Meilin took out the rest. "Does these happen to be yours?"  
"No." said Kami staring wide eyed. "My cards. Oh no."  
"I guess we won Kami. So what do you say? Give up this silly romance and continue with your normal life." Said Syaoran.  
Kami covered his ears with his hands. "No, no, no, no! I can't be listening to this!"  
Syaoran took a step closer to him. "You're not only harming us, but yourself."  
Kami closed his eyes and screamed. "No! I'll never stop loving Sakura! Never." He then vanished.  
""Um, what just happen here?" asked Kero. Meilin shrugged. "Is it over?"  
"My head is banging. What happen?" Everyone turned around and saw Tomoyo stirring from her consciousness.  
"Tomoyo you okay?" asked Sakura.  
"Yeah, but what happen?" she asked rubbing her scar on her head.  
All of a sudden the house began shaking. They all fell on the floor.  
Meilin Shrieked. "Ahhh! Not an earthquake."  
"Can't be! There's no earthquakes in Tomeda." Said Sakura. Then strangely the floor slanted to the right.  
"What?!" Syaoran grabbed the hold of the shelf on the wall.   
The others slide to the right hitting the wall. "Is this some prank or what?" cried Tomoyo grabbing hold of her mother. The chairs and tables went over one side.  
Then the floor slanted to the other side. "Ahhhhhhhh!!!! Then the other side. "AAAhhhh!!!" The other. "Aaaahhh!!!"  
"Is this a cry for help." Said Sakura woozy from the falls.  
"I can't take it no more." Said Syaoran shoving the chair off him.  
"Come on guys lets get out of here before the floor goes berserk." Said Meilin fearfully clanging on to wool carpet not to fall from the other side.  
"We have to wait till the floor goes into the right position." Said Sakura.  
"My house is a catastrophe. All the dishes are destroyed and my bedroom."  
"I know it has to be Kami and his tricks." Said Kero folding his arms. The floor shook again. "Get ready for another hurtful landing." Moaned Tomoyo. "Aaaahhh!"  
"That's it. I can't take no more." Said Meilin.  
"Me neither, oww. My shoulder." Said Syaoran.   
"Li. There has to be something wrong. It can't be just an incy cut. This is the third time." Said Sakura reaching over.  
"No I'm fine. You need to worry about yourself." Said Syaoran.  
"But I'm fine. I want to help." Said Sakura. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched. "Sakura I'm fine."  
"No you're not. Stop trying to act tough and let me see your shoulder." Sakura took his hand. He pulled away. "No. Don't. I'm fine okay." He snapped.  
Sakura sighed. "Geez, Li. When someone's trying to give a little help, you snap just like that. Appreciate what I'm doing here."   
"I do appreciate what you're doing, but I'm telling you I'm fine."  
"But you're not."  
"I am."  
"No you're not!"  
"I am!"  
"Not!"  
"Am!"  
  
"Guys calm down." Said Tomoyo who been watching the whole argument.   
"Sorry." They both said.  
The floor sharply returned too normal. They all ran toward the door. Syaoran pulled on the door. "It's locked."  
"Didn't I tell you Image locked us in?" Sakura tugged at the door.  
"Well I didn't remember okay?" said Syaoran.  
"That's nothing new." Mumbled Sakura.  
"Hey, whats that suppose to mean!" said Syaoran.  
"Oh nothing."  
"Me huh? Well did I tell you that your card captures lately been a little off?"  
"Is that so, Mr. I'm better than you." Said Sakura folding her arms.  
"Yeah, Mrs. Klutz of the century."  
Tomoyo and Meilin looked at each other and shook their heads.  
"What is up with you two?" asked Tomoyo. She placed a hand on Sakura's head. "Are you feeling okay?"  
Meilin patted Syaoran on the shoulder. "Good remarks their Syaoran."  
"Next minute your saving each others butts and now arguing? Weird." Said Kero then a sec later it came to him. "Hate card."  
"Another card to capture, excellent." Said Tomoyo. Sakura took out Love card. "Love always conquer hate." She said.  
"Love release!" The card flew around the house and then suddenly it revealed the Hate card. It's true form.  
"I'll harm it." Said Syaoran stepping in front of Sakura. "Lighting."  
"Good job, guys now capture it." Demanded Kero.  
Sakura did and the dark brown card flew toward Syaoran. "Good job."  
"Now lets try to capture Image and Flash. Flash blinded Sakura and Image takes form of anyone." Said Kero.  
"Right, and after that, I need to see a doctor for this shoulder. Heartbreak really took it on me." Said Syaoran rubbing his shoulder.  
"Li, if it hurts that bad, let me check it." Said Sakura.  
"How many times I told you its okay Sakura." He said.  
"It could be serious. Now stop acting tough and come here." Said Sakura reaching for his shoulder. He backed away.  
"God, Li its not like I'm going to hurt you. Whats wrong with you?"  
"Nothing I just want a doctor to do it."  
"Are you saying you can't trust me?" asked Sakura in a shocked tone.  
"No, but..Forget it." Said Syaoran.  
"No. I want to help. Can't you see that?"  
"I see and I said No. Do you understand the word No?" he snapped back. Making Sakura wince at him by that remark.  
"Guess it wasn't the Hate after all." Said Tomoyo worriedly.  
"So its like that. Well do you understand the word, help!" she practically yelled.  
"So you're making fun of me?"  
"You made fun of me first?"  
"Forget it!"  
"Forget you!"  
"Fine! Whatever you say." They both turned their backs.   
"Don't come crawling to me when you get your next boo boo." Sakura grumbled.  
"Guys your acting like a bunch of babies.' Said Kero.  
"Yeah its like you didn't say those three precious words to each other before." Said Tomoyo.  
The two didn't respond. Tomoyo shook her head. "Fine. Act like you don't know each other. Let's just get out of here."  
"Yeah for sure. I'll get a chair to break the windows." Said Meilin heading for the kitchen.   
Weird thought Kero. I never saw Sakura and Li argue like this before. Is this real?  
Syaoran helped Meilin break the window but mysteriously another window reappeared.  
"Oh great now what!" said Syaoran.  
"Kami get it through your thick scull! I don't love you!" shouted Sakura. Then Sakura froze still. She felt the presence of the Flash. She turned around to her friends. "Close your eyes! Now, its Flash!" She yelled.  
Everyone obeyed quickly. They were closed for a while. "Can we open them now?" asked Syaoran.  
"Yeah its safe." She said softly. She looked at her friends. "That was close.  
"Hey, Sakura where's the Death card?" asked Meilin. She was digging in her Jacket for it. "I don't have it."  
"I gave it to you, remember." Said Sakura.  
"Sakura please don't tell me, you lost it?" asked Kero.  
Sakura looked in the dress pockets. "No. I couldn't have lost it!"   
Everyone was in panic. "Oh, great." Sighed Syaoran. Then the pain struck his shoulder. He yelled in pain and slumped to the floor. "H-help!" he gasped. He couldn't hardly breath.  
Sakura kneeled down toward him. "Li, hold on! We'll find a way." Sakura took him by his shirt. "Hang on." She looked up at her friends. "Its not a sore shoulder. Kami's messing with him. Please get some ice and find a way out of here." She had a tearful expression on her face.  
More moans came out from him. Not only his shoulder was in pain. But his whole body. "I-I-I. Can't breath." He said in a tiny voice. His eyes were closed but tears came through.   
"Are you weak? Tell me. Stay with me." Sakura laid his head on her lap. She suddenly noticed his body changing into the shade of purple. She gasped. "Kero, whats happening?"  
"Please don't tell, me." Said Kero. "The Death Card can't be released. Who released it?" asked Kero.  
"Death? Kero that's in Li right now?" Sakura looked down at him. He was struggling to keep breathing. "I won't let him die." Sakura eyes went watery and tears seeped through her eyes. "I take all the things I said from are fight. I don't want to forget you. I love you."  
Tomoyo took the ice and laid it on Syaoran chest. "His Skin is turning purple." She said.  
"Death card." Said Sakura. "Make it stop."  
Tomoyo could barely say anything. "Will he die?"  
"Don't say that." Sakura felt his body get hot. She laid her head on his chest. "Don't go."  
Syaoran weakly pulled his hand up to her face and wiped the tears off her eyes. "Sakura I....I'm ..N-not going to leave...you." She took his hand and cried on it. But his hand went limp. Sakura cried even harder.  
Tomoyo covered her mouth in shock and Meilin screamed and ran out the room.  
"I give up! Kami I'll be your bride! Take me instead. No." Sakura still had her head on his chest, but no heart was beating. "Don't leave me!!"  
  
Next Part: I'm not telling!! Just send a suggestion of what you wanna see. LIKE I WANT Syaoran to live or die. That kind of stuff.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. My Only Love

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and don't own the characters.  
  
  
  
  
Sakura eyes fluttered open. She felt herself lying on a cold tile floor. She sat herself up. "Where am I?" Then Syaoran came to mind. "Li! W-where did he go?" Her eyes immediately scanned the surroundings.  
She was in some sort of church and the seats were empty.  
Then she looked down at her clothes. It wasn't her streaked pink dress, but a long white wedding gown. She gasped. "No." That's all she could say. "I can't. He wouldn't." She quickly stood up and looked around one last time, until she saw the exit. But before she made her get away, Kami appeared in front of her in a white tuxedo and a cherry blossom in hand. In an unsteady way, he handed it to her. Sakura didn't bother to move.  
"I..I.I was kidding you know. I didn't give up. Sakura never gives up." She said in a nervous tone. "But.." She took a deep breath and stared down at the floor. "But, is he...he.."   
"Sakura I know you don't love me and I know your heart belongs to Syaoran." He said in a shallow voice, cutting her off. "But I'm so in love with you." He said. He didn't bother to look at her.  
"Then," she started. "Why did you raise so much havoc for such a reason?"   
"That's what people do for love Sakura. And Syaoran feels the same way about you. I can see. He risks his life for you and you do the same."  
Sakura stared at Kami's expression. Such painful expression to look at. He was so sad and forgivable.  
"Kami, we can be friends. Good friends. Best friends." She insisted. "Just stop this nonsense. Think for once. Have a heart. A listen."  
Kami looked up. "But I'll never stop loving you." He wiped the tear that tore from his eyes.  
"You will, someday. Right now we can hang out. Don't get upset that your best friend took the one you love. Or this can pass as just some silly crush." Sakura laid her hand on his shoulder. "And you are hurting me, by destroying everything with the cards. Stop it. You are harming the people you love foremost."  
"I'm sorry." He said. More tears filled his eyes.  
"And you broke my heart, of what you did to Li. Because of you, because of you, he's now....now..." Sakura looked away from Kami. "Dead."  
Kami looked up at Sakura. Her eyes went shimmery. They were watery and full of pain and guilt.  
"I could've saved him. Its not entirely your fault but mines too. I could've saved him."  
"It was not your fault Sakura. It was mines. I caused the pain, don't blame yourself for it."   
He saw her shoulders tremble, as he knew she was crying. He wanted to comfort her but pulled back on the thought.  
"I just wish, he was still with me Kami. Don't make him stay dead forever. My life will be a living nightmare."  
"I can give him back to you." He said.   
  
  
The two police officers ran into the house with guns in hands. "Anyone in here?" they asked.  
Tomoyo ran in front of them. "Oh, please help us! Are friends are hurt badly."  
Fujitaka and Toya ran in. "Sakura?" he called.  
"In the other room." She pointed out  
The officers and paramedics rushed toward the dining room. As they could see the house was a total disaster area. Toya saw Sakura leaning over the lifeless Syaoran. He motion his father to come forth.  
"What happen to her?" asked Fujitaka taking her limp body into his. He could feel she was breathing slowly. "Wake up Sakura."  
Toya checked the pulse of Syaoran and let out a shock gasp. He turned to the doctors. "He's not breathing." He said.  
"Nooo! He can't be dead! He just can't be!" screamed out Meilin. She ran out the house. Tomoyo followed behind.  
"We have another victim over here." Said an officer. Sonomi opened her eyes. "What, what happen?" she asked weakly. She sat up. "What happen to my house? Where's my daughter?"  
"Calm down Mrs." Said the guy. "She's safe."  
Fujitaka gently shook Sakura to wake up. "Who could have done this to her."  
"Dad, her friend Li." Said Toya. "I think he's gone."  
Doctors surrounded the lifeless boy and started to examine him.   
  
2 hours later   
  
"I just heard word from Li's elder sister. She's on her way. Think god that boy is still breathing." Said Fujitaka to Wai.  
"I agree." Said Wai looking into the emergency room in the window. "I wonder who broke in the house?"  
Tomoyo spotted Sakura's father. She slowly walked up to him. "Are they going to be fine?" she asked.  
"Yes." Said Sakura's father staring down at her. "What happen to your head?"  
"I sort of don't remember, but it hurts. I got stitches an hour ago and they had to rap it up, but my real concern is Li and Sakura."  
  
Sakura opened her eyes slightly, but stopped. She heard low voices. Soft voices. She felt hands surrounding her body and needles sticking out of her.  
Was she dead? No can't be.  
She finally got her eyes opened wide enough and saw a doctor. "She's awake." She heard him say. 5 doctors disappeared out the room, leaving quietness in there. "T-Toya? Dad?" she sputtered. She turned her head to the side and saw Syaoran. "Li?" She wanted to run over to him and do the things she can with him, but she shook the thought off.  
Sakura you did it, she thought to herself. You reasoned with Kami and he brung Li back to life.  
Sakura smiled. She gazed at the boy for a while. But is the end? Sure, has to be.  
Sakura sat up and saw that no one was in the room. She looked at the tube that was on both of her arms. It was some sort of liquid that woke you up from a deep sleep. The surgeons used it all the time.  
Sakura carefully took them out. "Thank god I was paying attention Science." She said. She hopped off the bed. She was barefooted. Her knees were wrapped up because of those gashes she got.  
She went up to his bedside. "Li." She said. She brushed some of his brown hair out his face. "We made it." She sighed and leaned down and gave a peck on the cheek. "Wake up soon."  
  
  
"So Tomoyo what lie did you tell the cops yesterday?" asked Sakura. She turned to Tomoyo.  
"Told him three buff guys attacked and trapped us in my house torturing us."  
"Good one." Said Sakura. "Have you seen Li?" she asked.  
Tomoyo chuckled. "He's home. He can't come to school yet. He's in so much pain. But I bet Meilin's tending to him right now."  
"Well, I should go over. It won't hurt to visit him, for a while." Sakura turned the other way and took off down the block.  
  
Sakura knocked on Syaoran's door. "Li, I'm here!" she called.   
"Come in." he said.  
Sakura opened the door. She held out the bag of goodies. She bumped into Syaoran. "Sakura." He said.  
"Oh, hi." She said. She handed him the cookies. "A get well present." She said.  
"Thanks. I hope you fell better." He said.  
"Me? You need the get well present mostly." She said.  
"But the only present I want, is you." He said.  
That made Sakura blush. "Aw, how sweet." He took her by the waist and kissed her on the lips.   
"I never ever want to experience a battle like that." He said parting from her.  
"Me neither, but no one can ever come between us." Said Sakura.  
(Hmmmm or can another someone get in the two's way)  
  
  
  



End file.
